Pack Puppies
by hannahginny
Summary: Drabbles and short stories with Isaac and/or Liam as the Pack puppies with protective Pack supporting/overbearing them. Adorableness promised! T for mild swearing.
1. Genius Part 1 Isaac

**A/N:** **This is an AU where Isaac and/or Liam are the youngest. In THIS specific drabble Isaac is a genius + has skipped many grades and Liam has a better grasp on his IED. Also, as you can tell, Allison is dead :( but Danny and Boyd and Erica are still here. Should I make a drabble with Allison in it? Tell me if you do.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**

 **Ages/Grade:**

 **Seniors-** **Danny Mahealani , Erica Reyes,** **Jackson Whittmore, Scott McCall, and Stiles Stilinski,**

 **Juniors- Boyd Vernon,** **Isaac Lahey, Liam Dunbar,** **Lydia Martin, and** **Malia Tate**

 **Derek Hale: 23**

 **Seniors: 17 (almost 18)**

 **Juniors: (minus Isaac) 16**

 **Isaac: 14**

Isaac walked down the hallway with his hood over his head. It was a old sweater that was a hand me down from Stiles. He tried to ignore the jeering looks from bigger, stronger boys as they walked by. He was probably the biggest target for bullying, being only 14 and in grade 11 already. Luckily, he had the whole Pack behind him. Actually, Isaac noted as he scanned the hallway for possible bullies, Stiles was walking towards him right now.

"Hey pup." Stiles put his arm around Isaac slowly; making sure that the younger boy saw what he was doing and wouldn't be spooked.

"Stiles." Isaac mumbled in reply.

"Ready to go?" Stiles asked. One member of the Pack ALWAYS walked with Isaac to the cafeteria after an incident in which Isaac got beaten up by a bunch of jocks (obviously he wasn't injured (he is still a werewolf) but he was sore for days). The pack was overly protective of Isaac; their pack puppy, their baby brother, and their youngest.

"Ya, give me a second." Isaac grabbed the binders he would need for his afternoon classes and stuffed them into his backpack. He ran a hand through his blond curls and smiled tentatively at Stiles.

"How did you sleep?" Stiles whispered, not falling for Isaac's 'I'm okay' act. It was well known within the Pack that Isaac had night terrors on most nights because of his traumatic past. There were always 4 telltale signs that he had a restless night that all the Pack members knew about but Isaac was somehow oblivious to.

1) He was more reserved then usual, barley speaking even when spoken to. Usually only Stiles and the Alpha got responses on those days.

2) He barley ate, which wasn't good because he was skin and bones already. On **those** days usually Stiles and Derek (Using his Alpha command) had to FORCE Isaac to eat.

3) He was grumpy, especially if someone called him 'baby' or 'puppy'. What can you say? He was definitely, without a doubt, the baby of the pack.

4) Lastly, Isaac was _extremely_ sensitive (Like Lydia, Erica, Kira, and Malia on their 'time of the month' which had to be explained to Isaac since he thought it was like the full moon. No one could really blame him after Malia almost literally chewed out Stiles for eating all the Dove chocolate) and the Pack would see him tear up about things that normally he'd usually ignore. Sometimes, if things were really bad, he'd stomp out of the room and cry in private.

"I'm fine mama." Isaac replied quietly. Stiles could barley hear him over the rowdy teens in the hallway. People were still bustling about and yelling and some basketballs were being thrown around by over eager JV hopefuls.

"Isaac," Stiles said warningly. "I don't appreciate being lied to."

"Mom!" Isaac whined as he zipped up his backpack. Stiles was the unofficial mom of the pack. Stiles sighed but didn't continue with the topic. He knew forcing Isaac to talk about just make him more secluded and reluctant.

"C'mon kid," Stiles said encouragingly. As they walked through the hallway Isaac was paranoid that something bad would happen to him. He didn't want 'Mama Stiles' to go ape on his tormentors because it would attract attention. Attention was something Isaac could **most defiantly** live without.

Lydia waved excitedly from her spot at a table in the cafeteria. She was sitting next to Boyd and across from Jackson who looked bored. Erica was throwing grapes at Malia (who was sitting next to Scott) jokingly, which sparked a mini food fight between them. Isaac smiled self-consciously and approached them behind Stiles.

"Hey guys! I had the best morning. I aced my Trig test, 96% baby. I got one stupid question wrong and Mrs. Fowler said-." Stiles ranted enthusiastically. He was always in a happy mood in school for some reason. 'Maybe it was the ADHD' Isaac thought as he sat down beside Stiles and Jackson (who moved over to make room for the younger boy after a glare from 'mama'). He nodded at Lydia and shifted Malia's stuff away so he could put his arms on the table. She was pouring over her Calculus homework and judging by the ripped pieces of paper littering the table, she was erasing more then she was writing. Isaac felt bad for the were-coyotte as she struggled to make sense of Lydia's notes.

 _"DING!"_

Isaac's phone dinged in his sweater pocket but he didn't bother answering it. It was most likely from an anonymous bully texting him to say that no one liked him. As if he needed a reminder of that plainly obvious fact. Someone put his cell number in the washrooms and he kept getting either a) bullying, rude texts or b) dirty, sexy, creepy texts from horny women. He figured it was the later, judging by the howls of laughter from the Jock tables.

"Pup, your phone dinged." Jackson said with a smirk. He knew Isaac wouldn't do anything to him because he was too scared to defy Derek's orders of "no fighting on school grounds." Instead Isaac opted for a growl and an eye roll but he still didn't answer his phone. He picked at his nails, a habit Stiles was trying to break him out of.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Scott inquired. Isaac squirmed as other members of the Pack started looking at him curiously.

"I'll check it later." Isaac mumbled into his lap. He didn't notice the other Pack members exchanging worried glances to each other **or** see Jackson sneakily pull the youngest Beta's phone out of his sweater pocket. Isaac kept his phone on his person at all times in case of an emergency.

He did however hear the gasps as Lydia read the text over Jackson's shoulder. She put her hand to her mouth and looked wide-eyes at Isaac. The younger wolf tried to snatch his phone out of Jackson's hand, but the elder boy held it above his head where he knew Isaac couldn't reach.

"Jackson!" Isaac whined. "Please give it back! Jackson!" Jackson neatly threw the delicate Iphone (a gift from Stiles for Isaac scoring perfect on almost all his exams last year. His math teacher for sure had it out for him with the 98% he got) to Scott but Erica intersected it. She held the phone to her chest, daring anyone to try and take it from her. She lifted the phone off her chest a little so she could read the nasty text. After what felt like hours to Isaac, but was actually seconds, Erica silently handed the phone to Scott and looked at Isaac with the same wide-eyes as Lydia.

Scott handed Jackson back Isaac's phone and shook his head. "Dude. That's just mean."

"Isaac, what's going on?" Stiles asked the 14-year-old with raised eyebrows.

Isaac replied "nothing" just as Jackson said "The pups getting bullied through text messages and the A**hole didn't even have the guts to sign his name or show his number."

"Is this true Isaac?" Stiles asked. Isaac looked at the tiled floor in the cafeteria and nodded his head up and down once. Stiles sighed and held his hand out for Isaac's phone.

"Hey! I didn't get to read it." Boyd whined. Erica whispered in his ear the message just as a cheerful Liam joined the group. Boyd passed the message to Malia who cocked her head to the side, deep in thought as she listened.

"I would just maim them since apparently," She glared at Stiles, "Killing is wrong." She finished bluntly. Lydia groaned and looked at Stiles who mouthed 'progress.'

"Hey guys, what'd I'd miss?" Liam's smile faltered when he noticed the tension around the table. "What? Did someone die?"

"Not yet." Scott muttered, his hands curling into fists. Jackson, who hadn't yet handed Stiles Isaac's phone, shoved it into Liam's face.

Isaac watched as Liam's face turned from confusion to anger to murderous. Jackson threw the phone at Stiles who caught it readily. He read the text, and once he was done he had to snap his hanging jaw shut.

" **What the hell Isaac?** " Liam spat, his hands tightened in a fist. He once got so angry that he drew blood from his hands and Isaac feared that it looked like it'd be one of those times.

"Derek said no fighting." Isaac said in a quiet, timid voice that made him finally sound his age. He normally talked like an esteemed university professor would. It made sense, he was a child genus after all, but the Pack wished Isaac could be a normal kid for once. They treasured the limited moments they had when Isaac acted 14 or even younger. Isaac didn't get a normal childhood because of his dad so Stiles and Derek were trying to make up for that any way they could.

"What Derek doesn't know can't hurt him." Scott replied. Malia nodded in agreement. Lydia just shook her head and shoved forkfuls of salad into her mouth.

"Ya right boys." Stiles snorted into his milk. "Like we could hide anything from Mr. Sourwolf."

Erica gave the boys a Joker like smile, "I agree with Batman."

"Thank you Cat Woman." The Pack had long away decided to not even question their weird nicknames.

"Fine." Jackson said with a smirk. "We have ways around that."

"Boys, as much as I appreciate you wanting to stand up for Isaac, violence is never the answer. It'll just fuel the fire and make it worse," Stiles said cautiously. He was the voice of reason within the Pack. "Besides, you don't even know who sent that text." Lydia opened her mouth to speak, perhaps to tell Stiles that she could trace a phone number, but Stiles gave her a curt look and she shut it.

Jackson's shoulders slumped slightly and Boyd and Scott's eyes had a little less of an angry spark in them. Liam still looked confused but, thankfully, slightly less murderous. Stiles had that effect on the Pack. Weirdly enough, even as the most hyperactive out of all of them, he could calm down the Pack very easily.

"Who are they?" Jackson asked out loud. Isaac shrugged and Jackson growled, unhappy with the curt reply. He grabbed Isaac by the scruff of his neck and lifted him off the ground. The Pack members heard Isaac's heart speed up and the young pup had a look of absolute fear in his eyes.

"Jackson, PUT HIM DOWN! YOU'RE SCARING HIM!" Stiles shouted. Jackson released Isaac the boy fell to the ground.

"He wouldn't answer me." Jackson replied in a gruff voice but he sat down nonetheless.

"Woah, you're 5 minutes late to lunch and you miss everything." Danny chuckled as he slid into the chair next to Boyd. Erica reached for his hand and squeezed it gently.

"Dude, anger issues much?" Scott said. Liam, who had actual anger issues, rolled his eyes at that comment but said nothing.

Isaac's eyes had tears in them but he didn't dare let any fall. Suddenly someone was rubbing circles on his back. He looked over his shoulder to see Stiles crouching down beside him.

"You okay baby?" Everyone knew about his abusive father but only the Pack really seemed to care. Isaac nodded, not wanting to seem that he was any weaker then Jackson, and got up off the dirty floor the Cafeteria ladies _swear_ was cleaned daily. Scott once dropped a spoonful of pudding on the ground to see how long it would take the janitors to clean up. It was still there, in the exact same spot looking exactly the same only with a little bit more mold on it each day.

"You sure?" Stiles looked at the teenager sceptically. Isaac gave a non-verbal response (nodded his head up and down) and took money out of his sweater pocket. Derek was giving him an allowance for doing his chores and somedays, usually on the weekend, he worked with Scott at he animal clinic where he made minimum wage.

"I'll be back." Isaac mentally cursed the way his voice cracked. He turned away before anyone could see how red his face was. He hated still being at the beginning of puberty while the others were nearly done.

Lydia laughed quietly but Isaac still heard her. Sometimes it sucked being the 14 year old in the Pack.

As Isaac stood in line for food he hoped his face wasn't as red as he thought.

"Isaac?" Liam asked, coming up beside him.

"Did mama send you?" Isaac asked annoyed. Liam didn't say anything but the 16-year-old's guilt face gave it away.

Isaac sighed because he knew Stiles meant well but he really just wanted to be left alone for the time being.

"Zac, we all worry for you," Liam said using another one of Isaac's nicknames. He responded better to it then Pup. "I know what it's like having anger issues and they shouldn't joke about it, I know, but something is bothering you and I know, living with IED, that you shouldn't keep things bottled up."

"Well maybe it's time to worry about yourself for a change. You have much larger issues to deal with, since you're basically a ticking time bomb!" Isaac snapped. He sounded and looked furious but his voice cracked at the end taking away some of the effect.

"I know you're mad so I won't tell Stiles or Derek that you said that but dude, chill! Don't shoot the messanger." Liam stayed where he was in line and grabbed a tray for Isaac. "So, we have lacrosse training after school." Liam said trying to make polite conversation and change the subject. Isaac shrugged, not in the mood to talk in fear of his voice cracking again.

Isaac pointed to some spaghetti pasta and the lunch lady served it for him on plate. Liam grabbed some milk for Isaac, ignoring the glare for the 14-year-old who was reaching for a Coke, and walked to the cash register.

"Here." Liam took out a $10 dollar bill and handed it to the lunch lady working the cashier.

"Liam," Isaac sighed. "I can pay for myself." Luckily his voice didn't crack that time.

Liam ignored him and collected his change. He gave Isaac a pointed look and picked up Isaac's tray. The younger boy had no choice but to follow his older pack member back to the table.

Just as he was approaching the table the worst thing in the entire world happened.

Someone tripped Isaac, purposely, and sent him flying into Liam which, therefore, sent his food flying right into the back of Justine McGee, Senior Captain of the hockey team and number one douche. The cafeteria was in an uproar of laughter and his Pack looked at him with pity. Liam brushed himself off and started yelling at the member of the hockey team that had tripped Isaac but Isaac didn't stick around to see if the shorter junior was put in his place. Or whatever the hockey team **thought** was his place. Which is usually in the trash (at least it was for Isaac.)

Isaac quickly stood up and ran out of the cafeteria, completely and utterly humiliated.

 **Poor Zac!**

 **Read and Review**


	2. Genius Part 2 Isaac

**A/N: Thanks for all the support guys! Here's part 2**

 **Remember, Isaac's a genius and Liam has a better grasp on his IED. Sadly, Allison is still dead but Jackson, Erica, and Danny are still here.**

 **Oh also, I believe in Sterek so...there's some Sterek scenes. Don't like it? Don't care. Although, seeing how many positive reviews and fans I got from 'Siblings' where Santana and Kurt are gay I don't think I'll have much of a problem. I also picked Sterek because I didn't know wether to put Stiles w/ Malia or Lydia and I didn't want to fight anyone about it.**

 **I know Stiles is still under 18 in this story but let's just pretend it's legally allowed. Okay? Okay.**

 **Ages/Grade:**

 **Seniors- Jackson Whittmore, Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Danny** **Mahealani** **, Erica Reyes**

 **Juniors- Boyd Vernon, Malia Tate, Lydia Martin, Isaac Lahey, Liam Dunbar**

 **Derek: 20**

 **Seniors: 17 (almost 18)**

 **Juniors: (minus Isaac) 16**

 **Isaac: 14**

 **oOOOoooOO**

"Zac?" Scott called when he opened the door to the boy's bathroom. When no one answered he stepped back into the hallway and continued his search.

"ISAAC!" Jackson yelled down random hallways.

"C'mon pup!" Stiles begged the empty boys change room.

"Isaac, no one's mad at you." Liam said into an empty classroom.

However, despite their best efforts and lots of begging and pleading, Isaac was nowhere to be found.

Isaac had been M.I.A since lunch. Stiles had already gotten a phone call from Derek because, as Isaac's legal guardian, he got a call from the school when Isaac's didn't show up for his afternoon classes.

"C'mon guys, let's get to lacrosse practice. We can't miss it." Jackson said as they all converged on the steps at the front of the school after using their spare to search for Isaac. Well, all except Liam who was skipping.

"How can you even **think** about lacrosse practice Jackson with Isaac still AWOL?" Stiles asked astonished. "He's just a puppy!"

"Mama, he's a teenager. He's 14!" Jackson whined.

"Ya, and you're 17, almost 18. That's three years older then he is and you still make me cut off the crust. Yet you claim you're a mature adult." Stiles shot back. "Who would've guessed from that whine in your voice?" Jackson shut up very quickly and Scott snickered quietly.

"BOYS!" Bobby Finstock yelled when they entered the locker room. Their team was already dressed and sitting around a diagram on a white board.

"Sorry coach but we've been looking for Isaac."

"Lahey? He's not here either." The coach frowned. "Ugh, I don't have time for you stupid brats. A's for all students who find Lahley!" The students immediately jumped up and ran out the door.

"DON'T SCARE HIM!" Stiles yelled at their retreating figures.

"Mother hen." A played said as he passed by Stiles. Jackson, not so discreetly, put his foot out and tripped the player.

"Hey!" Jackson stepped in front of Stiles. "Don't call her-him that." Stiles shot Jackson a glare and he had the decency to fake looking ashamed.

"Oops?"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "I'll deal with you later."

"Not even a thanks? You ungrateful-!"

"Finish that sentence and I'll have your dessert tonight." Stiles threatened.

"I'll try calling him again." Liam suggested to Stiles. He took out his phone and dialled Isaac's cell number from memory.

All the werewolves in the room could hear a quiet "Hello?" from the speaker of the phone and crowded around Liam. Stiles noticed this and moved towards Liam too.

"Zac? Where are you buddy? Are you okay?" Liam asked anxiously. Next to Mason, Isaac was one of his best friends.

"Ya." Isaac answered the last question.

"Where are you?" Liam persisted.

"None of your business." Isaac snapped.

Stiles grabbed Liam's wrist and aimed the phone towards himself. "Isaac we're all worried sick about you!" Stiles shouted.

"Mama?!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Start talking pup." Stiles ordered.

Isaac sighed but knew that Stiles was leaving no room for argument. "Some bullies caught up to me as I was leaving and threw me into the dumpster. I couldn't find my phone because it was buried under garbage. I have it now but it's at 20%."

"We're on our way!" Liam hung up and followed Scott, Jackson and Stiles out the door.

 **OoOOOooooOoo**

Isaac, wearing a too big tee shirt borrowed from Jackson, sat in the front seat of Stiles' Jeep with Liam, Erica and Lydia squished into the back. Scott had driven his bike to school so he was giving Kira a ride while Danny, Boyd, and Jackson were driving home in Jackson's Porsche.

No one said a word until Stiles parked the car and turned off the radio.

"Zac?" Stiles asked calmly as he turned off the ignition. Liam sighed and took out his phone, expecting a long lecture from Stiles. Erica and Lydia already had headphones in and were listening to music on their phones.

"I don't want to talk about it Stiles." Isaac made to open the door but Stiles quickly locked it. Isaac sighed and glared at Stiles. "Let me out Stiles!" He resisted the urge to stomp his foot.

"Isaac, this can't go on. We'll either need to come up with a protection plan or maybe we can pull you and-."

"You're giving me away?!" Isaac gripped onto Stiles' arm anxiously.

"Woah! No! I was thinking home school."

"You really think Derek can challenge me academically? He left school like 7 years ago! That's a long time to be without learning."

"I am well aware of my age Isaac." Isaac jumped and whirled around. Derek was standing broodingly on the passenger side of Stiles' Jeep. Stiles unlocked the door and unbuckled Isaac. Derek grabbed Isaac's wrist, gently but firmly, and pulled him out of the car. By now the teenagers in the back paused their music and texting to watch the scene unfold. "The rest of you are to go to your rooms until further notice." And with that Derek led Isaac into his house.

The three teens looked at Stiles now for guidance.

"You heard the sourwolf, let's go." Stiles got out of the Jeep and waited for the others to follow.

"Will Zac be okay?" Liam asked as he climbed over the drivers seat. He leaned a little too heavily on the horn and the honk startled him making him fall out of the Jeep. Stiles sighed and went to go help the smaller teen.

"How are you so coordinated on the field but off it so...not?"

"Oh like you should be talking." Liam sassed. He brushed himself off and swaggered into the house.

"I am **so** done with teenage boys." Lydia said as Stiles offered her his arm to get out of the Jeep. She ignored him and jumped down, landing perfectly. She waited for Erica and then the two of them, with their arms linked, walked into the house (aka renovated loft) and into their rooms.

Stiles sighed as he closed the drivers side door. "And I am **so** done with teenage girls," he mumbled. He heard a low chuckled and turned around to see Jackson and Danny walking away from the Porsche. "Oh you find that funny do you?" That just made them chuckle louder. "Make that teenage boys as well." He said in mock anger.

"Oh Stiles, remember when you asked me if gay guys find you attractive?" Danny asked. Stiles blushed at the memory.

"Are you making moves on me Mahealani? Cause I'm taken." Stiles joked knowing full well Danny hasn't dated anyone since Ethan.

"Yes you are." Stiles shrieked with surprise when Derek suddenly appeared behind him.

"Jesus, I'm going to die of young age. Cause of death... werewolves. I hope you're all happy, you killed me!" Stiles joked as he steadied his heart rate. Derek leaned down and kissed Stiles' forehead before wrapping an arm around his mate's neck.

"Can you guys go be adorable somewhere else?" Kira yelled as Scott pulled up on his bike.

"You know, we got a lock on our door for a reason." Derek whispered into Stiles' ear, well aware the other werewolves could hear him. Stiles smirked and kissed Derek on the lips.

"DUDE!" Scott yelled as he took off his helmet. "Where's Zac?"

"He fell asleep as I was bringing him upstairs. He's asleep in our bed."

"Did he fall asleep willingly or was there some Alpha help?"

"I can show you some Alpha-"

"Dude, we can hear you guys loud and clear." Scott said as he made his way towards the group.

Stiles chuckled. "I think we've tortured them long enough." He took Derek's hand and led him into the house with suggestive looks on his face.

 **"OoOOOooooOoo**

Isaac was snuggled inbetween Derek and Stiles on their bed. It was a usual scene after a bad day or nightmare for the youngest pup to be in bed with his Alphas.

"Was Coach mad?" Isaac asked Stiles who was spooning him from behind.

"We dealt with him buddy." Stiles said as he scratched Isaac's hair softly.

"So remind me again what's going to happen tomorrow." Derek said even though Stiles had already gone through the plan with the Alpha many times.

"We'll try the buddy system pup. If that doesn't work we have more extreme measures we can and will take." Stiles said officially. Isaac mewed at that in protest.

"I hate this!" Isaac punched the pillow his head had been resting on. "Why do I have to be so smart? Why can't I be as strong as the others and freaking fight back instead?"

"Hey, hey," Stiles rested his hand on Isaac's shoulder.

"Zac, they're 16 and 17, almost 18, years old. You're 14 and you've had a traumatizing past filled with violence. You're not comparing apples to apples." Derek said.

"Ya pup. If you were to ask any of your 'siblings' if they thought you were strong they'd say you're the most fearless werewolf out there." Stiles assured him.

"No they wouldn't. They'd laugh and push me around for fun."

"Okay, maybe they wouldn't say you're the most fearless but they definitely wouldn't say you're weak."

"Jackson might." Isaac mumbled.

"Oh, well if you're trying to please Jackson then you'll probably die first." Derek said sarcastically.

"You know Zac, Jackson won't admit it but his heart was racing when you were lost. Liam and Scott told me." Stiles ran his fingers through the Beta who was slowly calming down.

"He was probably scared of what 'angry Mama' would do to him if he couldn't find me." Isaac played with some loose strings on his tee shirt.

"You know-."

"NO I DO NOT KNOW! Why do you always start off like that?" Isaac snapped at Stiles suddenly. He lifted his head up from the pillow and rested on his arms.

"Hey! Hey!" Derek pushed Isaac back down and held his shoulders down. "I know you're in a pissy mood but don't take it out on Stiles, pup."

"Ya, I got it." Isaac mumbled. "Sorry Mama." Derek released Isaac but he still thwacked his head with his fingers.

"It's okay baby." Stiles cooed.

"I'm going to my room now." Isaac wiggled out of the covers.

"Oh honey its okay. I forgive-." Stiles reached for Isaac but the younger Beta pulled away to the end of the bed.

"I can't keep coming in to your guys' room every time something bad happens to me." Isaac explained as he made his way towards the door.

"Why not?" Stiles pouted.

Isaac looked at the floor as he spoke. "I need to connect with the rest of the pack. If they include me and get to know me maybe I won't seem so helpless and weak anymore like I do when I come to cuddle."

"Oh Zac..." Stiles said.

"Sweetie it's actually not such a bad idea." Derek mumbled into Stiles' ear. "If you need us, we'll be here."

"I love you guys." Isaac said as he left. Stiles blew Isaac kisses as he closed the door.

"Now we have some privacy." Derek brought his lips towards Stiles.

 **OoOOOooooOoo**

 **8:25 PM**

Isaac tentatively approached his room that he shared with Jackson and Boyd. The two usually left him alone unless they were extremely bored. He hoped that for once Jackson felt enough empathy to not tease him when he entered.

"HAH! EAT DIRT MOTHER#*$!" Boyd's swearing made Isaac jump and his heart race. Instantly the boys were aware of his hiding spot so he had to enter the room.

"Hello." Isaac said he walked in, his eyes looking towards the floor. He winced as he limped towards his desk. Despite the fast healing process of werewolves, he was exhausted so his healing ability was slow.

"Are you still hurt?" Boyd asked as Jackson set up for the next game.

"It'll go away in the morning, nothing to worry about." Isaac waved his hand, as if to wave the question away, in the air. He bent down and his felt his sore ribs twinge. He sucked in some breath as he massaged the sore area.

"Here, sit down." Boyd wrapped his arm around Isaac's and helped the younger boy sit down on his single bed.

"I'm fine." Isaac hissed. He was stiff and unwelcoming towards Boyd. He never really hung out with the boy individually so he had his guard and shields up.

"Ya and I'm white as snow, skinny boy." Boyd laughed. "What were you trying to get?"

"My computer. I need to email my teachers to find out what work I've missed."

"Boyd, can I start the game?" Jackson asked. Isaac inwardly sighed. He had honestly believed his Alpha just a little bit when he had said Jackson had been worried about him but clearly they were wrong. Jackson was as self absorbed and narcissistic as ever.

A silent exchanged happened between the boys. Boyd's angry eyes were clearly telling Jackson that he was being inappropriate while the slight smirk on Jackson's lips replied that he didn't care.

"In a second," Boyd finally replied, consenting to a mutual tie and looked away. The older boy bent down and grabbed Isaac's second hand computer for him. It use to be Derek's before Stiles finally made him upgrade. "Here," Boyd put the computer down on the bed and went to back to his video game controller.

"Thanks." Isaac said as he booted it up. His quiet clacking was soon drowned out by the violent button pushing and swearing the two older boys were spewing at the TV. After emailing every teacher for the subjects he'd missed Isaac silently watched Jackson and Boyd play Mario.

"Can I join?" Both boys froze at Isaac's request and Jackson paused the game. They both turned in their seats to stare at Isaac making the younger boy squirm.

"You?!" Jackson was the first to come out of his haze. "Didn't 'Mom' ban you from playing violent games?"

Isaac scoffed. "How is playing Mario violent?"

"Nu-uh, no way am I getting in trouble with Mom tonight. Sucks to be you Lahey."

Isaac twitched. "Don't call me that."

"What? Lahey?"

"Ya. Derek's my legal guardian and I don't want any relation with my father."

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Wow!"

"Wow what?" Isaac shot back. Suddenly all his ager was boiling over.

"You didn't get enough drama today so you have to go nitpicking?"

"Jackson!" Boyd exclaimed.

"Forget it!" Isaac stomped out of his room and down the stairs. He crept back in when he knew both boys were asleep.

 **LINE BREAK!**

"You were serious about this?" Isaac exclaimed the next morning. He tried, and failed, to grab the list Stiles was holding in his pale hands. The other Pack members sat around the living room clearly amused.

"Of course I was." Stiles told Isaac with all seriousness. He stood tall and proud with his arms crossed. He was also holding a list, a buddy list, so Isaac wouldn't be alone walking to class or during spares.

 **Tuesday:**

 **1st period-AP Math: Stiles**

 **2nd period-English: Lydia**

 **3rd period- AP Chemistry: Danny and Jackson (Because they want to be together)**

 **4th period- AP Physics: Kira**

 **Lunch: Malia**

 **5th period- AP American History: Scott**

 **6th period- AP Biology: Boyd and Erica**

"This is ridiculous." Isaac threw his arms up in the air. "I bet you that most of them don't want to do this either."

"Who doesn't want to do this?" Derek asked the pack. Jackson and Malia put up their hands. "WELL THAT SUCKS!" Derek yelled. The two beta's put their hands down just as Danny brought the Porsche around. Erica chuckled and ran after them, her bag bouncing behind her. Stiles caught a mumbled 'idiots' but he didn't have super hearing so he could've been wrong. But he don't think he was. Oh, Erica!

"Have a nice day." Derek said as he kissed Stiles on the cheek.

 **Read and review!**

 **Sorry for the kinda abrupt ending!**


	3. Genius Part 3 Isaac

**A/N: Chapter 3! Hope ya'll enjoy. Who do you want the next drabble to be about? Isaac or Liam or someone else? Also, please keep in mind that this is an AU (alternative universe) so some things (like Malia transforming fully into a coyote) are possible even though they're not cannon. I don't ship Malia/Kira but if you squint and really want to you can see them as a couple.**

 **Ps. Last chapter I made a mistake w/ Derek's age. He's 23 in this, not 20.**

 **This chapter is basically why I've rated this story 'T' because of language.**

Last chapter summary: _"Of course I was." Stiles told Isaac with all seriousness. He stood tall and proud with his arms crossed. He was also holding a list, a buddy list, so Isaac wouldn't be alone walking to class or during spares."_

* * *

"Stiles, please!" Isaac whined as he tried wiggling out of Stiles' tight grip around his neck as he guided him past some soccer jerks to AP math. Since there were so few kids in grade 11 AP math, this year they merged it so both Lydia and Stiles were in his math class. Usually that was a good thing; they kept the bullies away, like apples kept the doctor away however this time, not so much. Now they could bug him freely without bells cutting their hovering short. In the hall soccer players were jeering at him as he was forcefully pushed down the badly lit hall by a very determined Stiles, much to his annoyance.

"If you'd just keep pace with us," Stiles muttered.

Lydia was very amused by Isaac's current situation just as much as he wasn't. "Maybe we should buy you a leash, pup." She joked.

"You already keep me on a pretty tight one." Isaac mumbled. Lydia appreciated his humour but Stiles, however, did not. Very rarely did Stiles tone down his sarcasm and he seemed to be taking his bullying scenario **very** seriously.

"Well if you were taking this as seriously as we all are then we wouldn't have to!" He growled. Ya, Isaac thought, he was spending _way_ too much time with Derek.

"Stiles this is pointless, no ones actually stupid enough to go through with their threats with you guys always hovering nearby." Isaac snapped at the 147 pound human. "And you guys are _always_ hovering nearby."

"People do stupid things without thinking Zac." Stiles cautioned. "And until Derek and I don't need to have Mama McCall on speed dial when you come home everyday after school then we will stick with you until the very end of the day. I trust you Zac, don't think I don't, but I don't trust others. Not everyone is as smart and logical as us three you know?"

"I know!" Isaac snapped. "You think I don't know? I spent most of my life locked up in a freezer, Stiles." He hated how the Pack seemed to disregard that piece of his childhood.

"Isaac please," Stiles begged. He crouched down to Isaac's level **(he hasn't had a growth spurt yet)** and put his hand on the younger's shoulder. "Listen, you trust us right?" Isaac nodded and let out deep breaths. "You know we're only doing this to protect you, right? No one should have to put up with this and even if this were Scott or Lydia or even Jackson we would be doing the same thing we're doing now. We don't think any less of you buddy. We're a pack, a family, and families support each other. At least ours does."

"Ready to go to class bud?" Lydia asked very motherly. Isaac nodded and they began walking, Stiles' hand hovering but not touching him. Isaac took a deep breath and he grabbed Stiles hand in his.

"Gay," A basketball playing jock coughed as he walked by with his girlfriend attached to his muscular arm. His friend next to him frowned at the slur but didn't say anything.

"Wow creative." Lydia said bluntly.

"Princess I'm just stating the obvious." He said looking Isaac right in the eye. The jocks friend rolled his eyes and walked away proving that, contrary to popular belief, not all jocks are jerks.

"No Isaac's not gay but you know what? This is the 21st century dumbass, and based on the school's guidelines I could get you expelled for that snide remark. What, couldn't think of any other more creative insult? Must take a lot of brainpower to come up with such a homophobic, idiotic response to friends who are _so_ comfortable with their sexuality that they can hold another guys hand no problem. I may be 5 feet and 2 inches but I know a little something about computers. You know, you need a 75% average to play basketball. It would be horrible if something were to happen to that, wouldn't it?" The jock looked at her in shock. He wasn't used to people calling him out. "Now I suggest you get your mediocre brain to class so when you get a girl pregnant, which you will eventually do, you'll at least have a decent chance at providing them with money."

The jock's loudmouthed girlfriend, but not a cheerleader despite the typical stereotypes, got up all in Lydia's face.

"He's not a whore like you Martin. Weren't you an _idiot_ freshman and sophomore year? What, did your boyfriend f*ck some IQ point into you?"

Lydia's face went from pasty white to being as red as a tomatoes and Stiles was gearing up to step in between the two powerful ladies when Mr. Yukimura stepped out of his classroom, clearly hearing the situation, and glared at them until they moved to class.

"When I win a fields medal and become a successful business mogul. as we all know I will, I'll be sure to hire you two as my janitorial crew." Lydia said, wanting to get the last word in.

"Let's go," Isaac said feeling small against Mr. Yukimura's heavy glaring. He pulled Stiles and grabbed Lydia's delicate hand and pulled them towards their class.

They sat down just as the bell rang and Isaac sighed in relief; saved by the bell. He knew that if the bell hadn't rung right then and there then he would've been analyzed by the brain team (his nickname for Lydia and Stiles) from head to toe. If that fields medal fell through Isaac felt that Lydia would be an excellent psychologist.

"Today we're going to discuss why the height of the imaginary rectangles we take equal to the difference between the upper function and the lower function?"* Isaac eagerly got out his notebook and began copying from the board. He was so focused on his work he missed the worried looks the brain team sent each other over his head.

* * *

 **5th period**

"Hey kiddo, how's your day going?" Scott greeted Isaac as he sat down in the desk next to him in AP History. Mr. Yukimura wrote on the board 'Gettysburg address' so Isaac focused on copying that down instead of answering Scott as he knew he couldn't lie to him.

"Mr. McCall no talking please." Mr. Yukimura ordered. Scott said a quiet apology and got out his binder and pencil while giving Isaac sidelong glances.

Isaac felt his phone vibrate as Mr. Yukimura went over the famous 272 words document. He sighed and waited until Mr. Yukimura looked away before glancing at it.

 **To: Babywolf**

 **R U sure ur okay? i can smell the anxiety and depression from here so dont bother lying to me pup**

Isaac sighed when his phone vibrated and replied when the teacher turned his back to them.

 **To: Scott McCall**

 **Pay attention in class, I'm sure your grades will need it (judging by your atrocious spelling).**

Isaac smirked when Scott shook his head as he received the text.

 **To: Babywolf**

 **i'm doing fine puppy. Is any1 bothering u?**

Isaac frowned at the nickname.

 **To: Scott**

 **I'd worry about how sourwolf and your bff are stinking up the house with their pheromones then how I'm dealing in a school where I am smarter then about 90% of its inhabitants.**

"Mr. McCall I _highly_ doubt you're staring at your crouch and smiling so hand over the phone." Scott blushed as people tittered in the back of the class. Scott begrudgingly handed over his phone and looked down at his notes.

"You and," Mr Yukimura glanced at the phone, "baby wolf can continue your conversation after class." Isaac's face was as red as a tomatoes ad he sunk lower in his seat even though he knew no one knew it was him.

Luckily the class chuckled softly and went right back on to the task of Lincoln even though Mr. Yukimura gave Isaac a glance as if he knew something more then he let on.

* * *

 **Line break!**

 **5 minute break before 6th period**

"Hey, have you guys seen Zac?" Scott asked as he rushed to Danny's locker at the end of the day. Stiles and Danny were discussing hot boys or something, Scott was too distracted to care. Danny shook his head in the negative and locked up his locker. His phone vibrated and he pulled it out.

"No, weren't you with him?" Stiles asked anxiously as Danny's eyes skimmed the text he'd received.

"He rushed out of class before Boyd and Erica could come." Scott frantically looked down the hall in search of the curly haired boy.

"Erica says that she and Boyd spread out to look for him." Danny told the boys with a worried frown on his face.

"I'll text him." Stiles took his phone out of his pocket and opened up a new message when Scott exclaimed "IS THAT HIM?!"

"ISAAC! ZAC!" Danny cried. He pushed students away to get to the young boy being harassed by the jock from earlier today. Stiles memorized his name that was stitched into a letterman jacket. Harris; like his old, thankfully dead, ignoramus, wouldn't-know-what-smart-is-even-if-it-hit-him-in-the-nose history teacher. Harris' backpack was thrown on the floor with papers and binders mixing together. He had clearly discarded it in order to leave himself free to fight.

Danny pushed the jock away violently and grabbed Isaac by the scruff of his neck pulling him away from the action. Isaac was wiggling in Danny's tight grip from years of Lacrosse training to no avail. "Danny I was fine," he whined. Danny just gave Isaac a sarcastic look that basically screamed 'seriously? Are you for real?'

"Seriously, you can't pick on someone your own size Harris?" Scott growled. He curled his hands up in fists, not to attack but to keep the claws retracted. Even though he had a pretty good claim on his wolf, something like this could easily spark it.

"Woah, retract the claws Scotty boy." Harris cackled as he shoved Isaac. Scott's face paled and he looked at his hands, making sure they were still human-like. He also repeated his anchor to himself under his breath. The pup fell to the floor and slid across the ground. He got up stably and swung his arm out, punching Harris' crony in the face with a mean right hook.

"Woah!" Stiles shot towards Isaac and restrained him. He started repeating Isaac's anchor, his fathers name, to calm him down as his eyes were turning a faint yellow. Isaac nodded mutely at Scott and started to calm himself down.

"DUDE!" The crony yelled from the ground. His nose was bleeding and crooked. Isaac responded to that with a less then human growl and Stiles knew he had to get the pup out of there before he had a full blown werewolf on his hands.

Luckily Danny and Scott seemed to be on the same wavelengths as him so Scott grabbed Isaac letting Danny and Stiles take care of the jocks, as he was the only one strong enough to restrain Isaac. Scott pushed Isaac farther from the fight until they were out of view and harms way.

"HEY! What exactly do you Neanderthal, worthless pieces of muscle and idiocy think you're doing? You won't pass the SAT's by beating their IQ points out of them you know? It doesn't work that way." Lydia, appearing out of no where but probably just saw Harris' death and came to investigate, stepped right in between Danny and Stiles and looked pointedly at the jocks. "Tell me, is your ass jealous of the amount of sh*t that just came out of your mouth?" She sassed.

"Calm down-."

"Don't tell me to calm down! Trust me, I wasn't born with enough middle fingers for you." She spit in his face.

"So you want to finger me?" Harris smirked. "I always knew you were a whore.'

"If you're gonna be a smarta$$, first you have to be smart. Otherwise you're just an ass." Stiles had never felt prouder to know the strawberry blonde Banshee. Isaac was so luckily to be protected by such a great group of friends who always had each others backs. Yes, even Jackson had his moments.

Danny chuckled and grabbed Harris by the collar. He wasn't usually the violent type; Danny was the unofficial peacekeeper of the Pack, but when Isaac was threatened it brought out the big brothers/sisters in the members of the pack.

"What exactly were you trying to do?" Danny growled. "Because whatever you were going to do him, I'll make it 10x as painful." Stiles grabbed Danny's brawny arms and uncurled Danny's fingers from Harris' shirt. The dude was so shocked at Danny's sudden burst of anger that he didn't even try and punch him in retaliation. Stiles pushed Danny away from the group and gave Lydia a look that meant _take care of this_ as he pushed Danny towards the locker room. Even though he wanted to beat up Harris and his cronies probably as much as Danny did he knew it was pointless. Stiles could barley run around the track during Lacrosse; he didn't stand a chance with guys using muscles. He was 147 bounds of bone and frail skin, sarcasm and brains were his only defence. And that only worked when the jerk he was insulting knew what he was talking about. Which, most likely, Harris didn't judging by the big fat F he caught a glimpse of from Harris' discarded binders.

"Don't talk to me, don't touch me, don't come near me, don't breath the same air as me, in fact don't breath at all. Thanks, you're doing the world a favour." Stiles couldn't hold back his laugh at Lydia's retort as he shoved Danny into the boys locker room, despite the Hawaiian boys protests. "Dude, don't make me shove you in a shower 'cause you may be all glowing eyes and sharp claws but I can handle my own out here."

"What are you doing?" He snapped as Stiles took out his phone as the door shut behind them. "I'm not going to have sex with you right now!" Stiles felt relieved that Danny was well enough to joke around. Even if it had to be _that_ comment.

"ONE TIME! Sheesh man, let it go." Stiles muttered as he brought his phone to his ear. "Hey Malia," Danny saw a wicked smile creep across Stiles' face. "I have something I want you to take care of...yes mauling is allowed **just** this time...Harris and his cronies...cronies mean jerks, bullies, you know that stuff...Zac...No, no Scott's taking care of him and Lydia is giving those jerks a tongue lashing..." Stiles let out a barking laugh. "No Mal, they'd have to be more idiotic then normal to hurt her...ya bring Kira along...don't expose us...cool, see you later...thanks Malia you're the best." Stiles hung up the phone this time with a satisfied smile on his pale face.

"Do I want to know?" Danny chuckled. Stiles gave him a kind smile and shook his head. Malia and Kira would take care of this; he trusted his Pack.

* * *

 **Line break!**

Malia prowled around the school like the coyote she is with a reluctant Kira dragging behind her with her belt sword.

"Are those the scumbags?" Kira asked pointing to some jeering boys near the flagpole. Malia growled and flashed her blue eyes before fully transforming into a were-coyote. "MALIA!" She yelled, trying to stop the were-coyote before she could mindlessly attack the boys. However Kira was too late and the were-coyote was already herding the boys into a corner.

"HEY! HELP!" Harris screamed to no avail as Malia stepped forward. Harris's cronies, Justin and Ryan, looked like they were about to piss their pants from fear of the blue eyed coyote.

Kira smirked as she watched Malia growl and kneel low threateningly as if she planned on pouncing. Kira knew that she wouldn't kill them because of Scott's orders but she could do severe damage. Poor Melissa Kira chuckled in her thoughts.

A flood of headlights shone on Malia, Kira and their captives and a silver car came into view. Hayden stepped out of the car and tilted her head towards Kira in question. She'd received a text from Kira that their girls night would be delayed because of something at school, and being the curious little sophomore that she was, she obviously came to BHHS to find out exactly what was happening.

"What's she doing?" She asked knowing Malia could hear her with her were senses.

"Stiles gave me permission to maul these jerks who hurt Zac!" Malia growled in response. Hayden smiled and ran to Kira to get a better view of the action.

Malia barred her teeth, showing all her fangs, and made the final leap.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry guys, I tried my best with Lydia's educated/above average language but I don't think I did her justice. Personally, I don't think she'd take to swearing and use more educated language instead but I seriously couldn't think. Any pointers? Don't hate me! Also tell me what you want the next story to be. This drabble might actually be like a long story, maybe 2-3 more chapter if you guys like it!**

 **I'm not really comfortable with swearing thats why I used * and $. I'll try and use less next time.**

 **I don't know if I'm going to make Hayden supernatural. Any ideas? As of now, I'm purposely avoiding it but assume she's human. She's kinda like Mason in the Pack, not in the inner circle, and that's why she wasn't on the list to bring Isaac from class to class. Also, would anyone object to Haysaac? Hayden/Isaac? If anyone can think up a better couple name I'll give you free virtual cookies ;P**

 ***I have no idea what students cover in AP math so just go w/ it.**

 **ALSO, cliffhanger! AHHH!**

 **Read and Review! It'll make my day! ^_^**


	4. Genius Part 4 Isaac

**Chapter 4**

 **A/N: Hope ya'll enjoy! READ AND REVIEW!**

 **Disclaimer: I** _ **clearly**_ **don't own Teen Wolf...frowny face**

 **Ps. To the person who asked for a Liam centric fic, I'm just cleaning up one I wrote pre season 5. I** **think** **I'll post it next. Don't quote me on that. I don't want to disorganize the Isaac fics by putting others fics in between so I might wait until the last chapter of genius Isaac. Also, did you want Liam as the PACK puppy or can it be Liam as Sciles' little bro?**

Summary: _Malia barred her teeth, showing all her fangs, and made the final leap._

* * *

 **9:30PM**

Scott was just starting on question number two in his Economics homework when his cellphone rang. Thankful for the distraction, he answered it without even looking at the caller ID.

"Hello, hello?" He said as he answered the phone. The double hello was a trick Mason had taught the Pack to confuse Kitsune spirits and Derek insisted that they put it into practice. With all the havoc going on around Beacon Hills these days, they need all the leverage and help they can get. When something so small can make such a huge difference, they'd have to be stupid to not do it.

"So, Scott, is there a reason why I have three Beacon Hill students in the ER, moaning about a coyote, with their limbs barley hanging on?" Melissa asked Scott on her cell phone. She was taking a short break from her hectic shift to call her son, knowing that most likely this damage was supernaturally caused.

"What?" Scott asked, scratching his head.

"We have three students here, one is named Mitchell Harris and-."

"STILES! Sorry mom, I have to go!" He urgently hung up and dialled Stiles' number, his thumbs stumbling over the keypad. "Stiles, what the hell did you do?" Scott growled.

"Scott-." Stiles began to explain.

"Stiles, we don't kill people." Scott said urgently. **(Oh the feels!)**

"Malia _slightly_ maimed them. Even Lydia agreed that they deserved it after what they did to Zac." Stiles said quickly, interrupting Scott before he could rant about being a True Alpha and always taking the high road.

"...and that's better _how_?" Scott's voice rose at the end to make the sentence in a question.

"Trust me, they'll survive. A hurt ego won't damage them for life. Maybe it'll put those jerks in their place along with the Peter Hale's of the world."

"But Zac-."

"Remember, _Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent_."

"Protect those who can't protect themselves." Scott translated mournfully. Although he was happy with Kira, there would always be a place in his heart for Allison. He actually kept a scrapbook of them together, when they were dating, that was in the back corner of a shelf in his closet that not even Stiles knew about.

"They're not dead Scott. Don't you have faith in me?"

"Ya okay Stiles, I just wish you'd run it by me."

"I know but..." he took a deep breath before continuing. "Scott, sometimes we have to take initiative. W-we can't keep on being passive all the damn time!" he stuttered on we, knowing that he was going against Scott #1 rule. "I know they're only humans but if we keep on being submissive to them they'll always win. Dominance isn't just a concept in the wild. After this, they would have to be suicidal to pick on Zac again. In fact, they probably won't pick on _anyone_ ever again. I know it's a little unethical but..Scott, you should've seen Isaac after school. He was such a mess!"

"Will they recover?" Scott asked after a pregnant pause.

"Well do you hear Lydia screaming?" Stiles retorted. Lydia was a banshee, affectionately called the 'Wailing woman', and she could hear voices in her head and lead the Pack to murder scenes. Scott sighed and rubbed his eyes in a show of tiredness.

"I still don't like it."

"Well tough tushie! Scott I need to go, Derek's got this idea in his head that he can cook." Stiles said back. "Call Isaac, he's fine. Maybe some emotional trauma but we can deal with that. Derek, stop-"

"Stiles, what do you mean emotional trauma?" Scott interrupted.

"Call him, dude I need to go. Derek seems intent on recreating what Kate started!" Stiles finished before hanging up. Scott sighed and made a mental note to keep track of how much Adderall his best friend took while he punched in Isaac's cell number. It had been a birthday gift from Scott and Stiles for Isaac's 13th birthday. They didn't just do it so isaac could have an easier time making friends, but that was part of it. They wanted to make sure they could keep track of Isaac at all times. The younger wolf had a tendency to wander off in his own world and could disappear for hours in the forest simply contemplating a quote. Thats why Derek has all of Isaac's Shakespeare books hidden behind the elders bookshelf. Stiles swore he aged 10 years that day and his heart would never be the same.

"Yellow is the colour of my energy!" Isaac greeted. Scott sighed with relief, thankful that Isaac seemed to be in a better mood. As a typical teenager Isaac was prone to mood swings, but when he was in a good mood he was a delight.

"Zac that is sooo cheesy." Scott chuckled, along with Isaac. It was amazing how quickly Isaac could change from moody and gloomy to ecstatic in the few hours school had ended. He was also pleased to see that the 'emotional trauma', that Scott knew was no doubt still there, was being hidden for another day. He _much_ preferred this Isaac to _that_ Isaac.

"Haters gonna hate," Isaac joked.

"Are you on drugs?" Scott replied with the same joking tone as the younger boy.

"Drugs don't work on us Scotty." Isaac reminded the elder boy.

"Then what's up?" Scott asked, hoping his question didn't ruin Isaac's good mood. "What, got a hot date or something?" There was silence on the phone line now, "Zac?"

"Liam told you? Oh, I'm going to-"

"What? No, I haven't spoken to Liam since lunch. You have a date with someone?"

"I was asked out!" He spat out, knowing there was no going back now. "Like on a date! AN ACTUAL DATE!" His excitement was growing with every word.

"By a guy?"

"...A girl, dude." Isaac said after an awkward pause. "C'mon man, gay jokes, now?"

"Sorry, sorry." Scott chuckled. "Who's the lucky lady?"

"Hayden Romero, she's a sophomore. She's in my gym class and is like, seriously awesome at soccer." Isaac said and Scott could tell, without even seeing Isaac that he was blushing. "We ran into each other at the grocery store, she was grabbing some junk food that Malia _cannot_ apparentlylive without, and she just blurted it out. IN PUBLIC! Apparently she was too nervous to approach me at school because certain seniors intimidate her."

"What, like me? I'm a freaking were-pup with my crooked jaw and heart eyes and-."

"More like Jackson and Erica."

"Oh ya...ya, I can see that."

Isaac laughed, "anyways we have a date set for dinner at Breadstix this Thursday."

"Man, dude that's awesome." Scott was so relieved that Isaac was acting like an actual 14 year-old for once. He'd have to do a background check on Hayden first though. He opened his laptop, clicked on **'QueenL'** and typed out a short message.

 **LacrosseWolf24: Wat do u know about 'Hayden Romero'? babywolf's got a d8 ;)**

Scott felt a wave of protectiveness swarm over him, like a wave in the ocean, but he pushed it down. Isaac could only handle so much overbearing, but kindhearted, brotherly protectiveness before he cracked. They didn't need another Jackson on their hands. One snooty Porsche driving werewolf was _more_ then enough.

"You're already asking Lydia to go through her school file aren't you?" Isaac guessed correctly. He knew Scott, and even if he didn't his werewolf hearing could pick up on the quiet clacking of a computer keyboard over the receiver.

"...No." Scott closed his laptop where he had, in fact, been IM-ing Lydia. He saw that she hadn't replied yet anyways so it didn't matter if he closed his laptop, the message was still sent and active in her inbox.

"Oh ya, _that's_ convincing." Isaac snorted. "Okay, I've got to go work on some Chemistry homework. Is there a reason you were calling?"

"No, just thought you should know Harris and his cronies are in BHMH with my mom."

"So you want me to celebrate their misfortune? If I did that Scott I'd be just as bad as them."

"No Zac-."

"Whatever Scott. What's done is done. I'm so glad you taught Malia the ways of right and wrong." And with that he hung up. Scott looked at his phone in shock. He would have never expected that from Isaac. 'He must be really upset' Scott thought as he turned back to his homework. His mini, unintentional break had not helped his concentration levels in the slightest. When he glanced at the clock and saw the time, 10:15, he closed the book and figured he'd just copy off Stiles tomorrow on the way to school. It's not like Finstock actually cared or anything.

He changed into his pyjama's, boxer shorts and nothing else, and climbed into bed. He was just about to turn off his lamp when he heard a knocking on his window.

He jumped out of bed, not in fright (he'd swear on it), and opened his window to reveal a very stubborn Derek, who looked annoyed at the mere seconds it took Scott to get out of bed. Heaven forbid anyone tries to sleep in this town Scott thought. Then a realization hit him, he was beginning to sound like Stiles. And wasn't that a scary thought.

"Are you going to let me in?" Derek growled, bringing attention back to the problem at hand.

"Man, have you never heard of a door?" Scott asked but nonetheless he stood back and let Derek crawl under the window.

"Scott, now's not the time for sarcasm. We have a problem." Derek growled menacingly. "Some of my sources from other preserves believe that Peter is back in town. Like out of Eichen. As in, after us!"

Sarcasm flew out of Scott's mind when he heard that Derek's psychotic uncle had escaped from Eichen House and was terrorizing the county, once again.

"What do we do?" He asked the glowing eyed Alpha. Derek took a deep breath.

"I'll have to confirm their suspicions before we raise alarm."

"Of course. Should I tell Stiles anyways?"

"Like I can stop you," He wrinkled his nose in detest.

"Dude, you've learned so much since Sophomore year." Scott gave him a large smile. "What if he's actually back though? What do we do then?"

Derek gave Scott a look filled with grief and anxiety, knowing there was no point in trying to calm his heart rate."We kill him, before he kills us."

 **A/N: DAH DAH DAH!**

* * *

 **1:30PM, BHHS library**

"So what did you get for number 7?" Jackson asked, leaning on Isaac's shoulders to get a better view. Isaac's neat, slanted handwriting was scribbled all over the page with highlighting and underlines covering most of it. Jackson was jealous of being bested by a fourteen year old but he would suppress it so he could use it for his own advantage.

Isaac was having an OK day so far. Harris and his cronies were still in BHMH recovering and without his main antagonizers he could count the number of locker shoves he got on one hand.

Isaac sighed and slid his spiral notebook over to Jackson. "You're lucky I'm in such a good mood."

"I was going to copy off you anyways so... ." Jackson smiled and moved the notebook closer to himself. Jackson, Danny, Isaac, and Lydia were in a study group as they all had the same spare. They were basically the only ones in the library as they had all taken math in summer school; so while everyone else in their grade was suffering through math, they were throwing paper balls back and forth between each other and _studying_ (a.k.a only Lydia and Isaac).

The paper ball whacked Isaac in the forehead and, in retaliation, he picked up the ball and whipped it at Jackson. It went _way_ over his head and hit the innocent librarian stacking shelves. Isaac blushed in embarrassment as Danny and Jackson laughed. Lydia was the only one who apologized to the scowling lady that seemed to be as old as the school itself. Her wrinkled, tired face and droopy eyes reminded Isaac very much of a pug. Of course, she was a very grey, yellow teethed pug but a pug nonetheless. He doubted she'd like his comparison of her though. Thankfully, unlike Stiles he _did_ have a filter; he just sometimes couldn't figure out how to use it, and that usually got him pummelled.

The librarian glared at them but since Lydia and Isaac, the two smartest kids in the school who helped the librarian out on odd days, was with them she let it go with only a glare as a warning.

Jackson snorted and copied down some more answers from Isaac's notebook. "Sometimes it great having two of the biggest nerds in the school as friends." That got two more balls thrown at him from both _nerds_.

And got them all kicked out.

* * *

 **Time stamp: 3:45**

 **From: Derek Hale To: babywolf**

 **Pack meeting after school! Attendance is mandatory. This includes YOU TOO** **Jackson.**

Isaac chuckled when he read the last part of the texts. Jackson had occasionally been missing Pack meetings to hang out with sultry women who, although they were human, can definitely be classified as cougars.

 **To: Alpha Hale**

 **I can come but I need to leave at around 9. I have a group project I need to work on at Mason's house.**

 **-Isaac**

Isaac bit his lip anxiously; it was one of his most obvious, and notorious, nervous ticks. He hated lying to his Alpha but this was the only way to get to Hayden. If he told him in person, Derek could hear his heart beat and would know he was lying through his teeth to the first man he trusted since his father's death.

 **From: Derek Hale**

 **No problem, glad you're still on top of your schoolwork even with all the drama going on. I'm proud of you pup**

Isaac sighed in relief as he read Derek's reply. Liam, letting the curiosity get the best of him, leaned over Isaac's shoulder to peak at the text. They had last period together and since their Gym teacher was sick today, they had a free period _now_ so they were 'studying' together in the library. Isaac made them sit in the back corner of the library so the librarian that kicked them out wouldn't see him. They would've left for home already but neither of them had their license, nor any means of transportation. Also, Derek liked his pack to travel in packs, or _at least_ a group of two, so no one would be vulnerable to an attack and Isaac wasn't in any form for fighting.

"Judging by your heart rate, you don't actually have a group project with Mason do you?" Liam inquired with raised eyebrows. When the 'Golden Pup' was being naughty you better watch your back for the apocalypse.

"Nope," Isaac replied, popping the P. He felt a wave of adrenaline surge through his body. "Tell the Alpha and _I'll_ tell Derek where you hid the Playboy magazines."

Liam grumbled and went back to his history homework. "I have no privacy in this Pack, a$$holes!" he muttered under his breath, knowing full well that Isaac could hear him.

Isaac shook his head in amusement and replied to Derek.

 **To: Alpha Hale**

 **K, thanks. I'll have my phone on me and apsjeueuhfje...sorry Liam was eager to play Flappy Bird, he dropped his phone in the toilet yesterday.**

 **-Isaac**

 **From: Derek Hale**

 **Teenagers...**

* * *

 **Thursday 9:30PM, Breadstix restaurant (from Glee :p, I'm _so_ creative)**

Isaac rung his hands together nervously as he waited for his date to arrive. He glanced at his phone to look at the time. She was 5 minutes late and he got more nervous the longer he waited. He heard a bing and his heart soared but when he unlocked his lock screen he saw that it was just Liam wishing him luck. Oh, and he wasn't missing anything important. Stiles and Derek were arguing about Star Wars, once again.

"Are you ready to order?" A bored looking waitress asked. She chomped loudly on her chewing gum as if to clarify that she didn't want to be here. You know, as if her non-regulation combat boots, dyed pink hair, and eyebrow piercing didn't scream rebel enough for you, Isaac thought sarcastically.

"I told you, I'm waiting for someone." Isaac growled. He was growing more and more stressed as the clock ticked by. It wasn't like Hayden to not show up without texting first. That girl was more attached to her phone then white girls are to Starbucks (no offence).

He looked up and spotted a flock of black hair running inside and when the flock of hair lifted her head so Isaac could get a clear shot of her face, he gasped. Hayden looked even more beautiful then she did at school when she asked him out. She was a wearing a casual dress in glimmering gold with a black clutch in her hand and her hair pulled back in a low ponytail. Isaac adjusted his suit nervously, feeling schlumpy in his most fancy clothing that he spent hours examining himself in the mirror. Mason swore up and down, as did Liam, that he was dressed fine and it literally took Liam physically pushing him out of the car, he was _that_ scared. This was his first date, EVER! Stiles and Derek, ever the Pack parents, made a rule that he couldn't date until he was 15 which he was turning in a few weeks. That's another reason why he couldn't tell Stiles or Derek. Telling Scott was even a stretch but he fully trusted Liam and Mason to keep his secret since he had leverage on them. He knew that Derek would ground them both from Pack nights if he ever found out that they liked to regulate Cinema on weeknights.

"I am _so_ sorry," She said gasping for breath. "My sister forgot to fill up the gas tank so I had to stop and get some and the guy behind the counter was being completely unhelpful and totally ignored me and- Sorry, I'm rambling."

Isaac chuckled and stood up to pull the chair out for Hayden. "It's fine, I'm friends with Stiles remember." She laughed along with him. "Here you go, I haven't ordered yet. I was waiting for you." His stomach grumbled as Hayden sat down and red blush filled her cheeks. "But it's fine, I'm used to waiting for food for days. I mean-" He plopped down in his chair and put his head in his hands.

"Isaac." Hayden reached out and took one of his hands. "It's fine, I know about your dad and I don't care. We all have secrets in our lives that leave scars. Lets just take a deep breath and start again." Isaac smiled and took a deep breath.

Hayden held her hand out above the table. "Hi, I'm Hayden." Isaac laughed and shook her hand.

"Hi Hayden, I'm Isaac." He said. He really liked how casual and easy going Hayden was being. Most girls (and teachers) treated him with kid gloves after everything was let out in the papers about his abuse. Derek threatened to file for violation of piracy but Isaac just wanted it to all disappear and a court case, with the sheriff's son on his side nonetheless, would be a huge deal and Isaac was tired of being gawked at all the time.

"Well Isaac it's a pleasure to meet you," She said in-between giggles. "Should we order now?"

"Yes!" Isaac said eagerly. He lifted the menu up and flipped through pages as Hayden laughed at his eagerness but unlike at school, Isaac knew she was laughing _with_ him.

"Well, we _obviously_ have to order breadsticks." Hayden chuckled trying to rectify the situation. Isaac 'mmhmm-ed' as his eyes scanned the dark brown printed page.

"So, you're a Junior right?" She inquired as her eyes scanned the muddled pages. They really needed new menu's Isaac thought, although he did think Hayden was adorable when she squinted her eyes that caused a little crease to appear in between her eyebrows.

"Ya but I'm 14. I skipped a whole bunch of grades." Isaac said vaguely. He was proud of his achievements but he didn't want to sound like he was bragging. Also, didn't she know this already? Everyone and their mother seemed to know he was 14 and skipped two grades. Nonetheless, Hayden looked impress, and smelled like it too, and Isaac felt proud. He knew his Pack was proud of him but knowing that someone he'd just met was impressed with his brain as well was a new experience for him.

"That's _sooo_ cool! I wish I could skip over my classes now. Everyone in my Law class are such idiots! Like, get this, so we're discussing immigration and one guy says-"

"ISAAC!" Jackson burst through the restaurants front doors and scanned the area like an over eager puppy looking for a thrown ball. He located Isaac and despite Isaac murmuring 'don't come', which Jackson TOTALLY could've heard, the over eager puppy ran to Isaac and his date's table. "C'mon man!" He tugged at Isaac's arm. "911!" Isaac didn't even have time to process exactly _why_ Jackson knew he would be at Breadstix since Jackson was physically pulling him out of the restaurant

Isaac glanced at Hayden's shocked face and gave her an apologetic look as he was dragged out with his Pack brother. He had to start running to keep up with Jackson's speed.

"I'LL TEXT YOU!" He yelled as he ran out of the restaurant.

* * *

 **BHHS, Spare/Lunch**

Scott and Stiles were howling with laughter once Isaac was done telling his tale at the bleachers during their spares and Isaac's lunch. Malia, who was assigned to Isaac during his lunch, had to go and talk to her math teacher about her homework.

Isaac glanced at his phone and sighed when the screen remained blank. Hayden had never replied to his many apology texts that Stiles said was verging on creepy. He felt so bad for leaving her alone at Breadstix for the 911 call. The 911 turned out to be an Omega wolf who was found injured in the forest with Peter Hales' scent on her. Derek and Jackson were taking her to a preserve who are friends of Derek's and who have promised to take her in as their own.

It turns out that Derek went to Mason's house to find Isaac when the preserve told Derek what happened and Mason hadn't been quick enough on his feet to lie. Luckily, Derek decided that since Isaac never finished his date and had to leave before they had even ordered, that Isaac would only be grounded for the weekend.

"I didn't find it very funny," Isaac pouted. He had his math homework spread out in front of him and was purposely playing ignorant at Scott's failing attempts at discretely copying off of him. Scott and Stiles were too busy laughing and making nonsensical sounds to do math though. Isaac was feeling very slighted and angry at the disrespect his pack mates were giving him. Here he was, spilling his guts about an embarrassing event that happened to him, ON HIS FIRST DATE NONETHELESS, and they were laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes. Scott could smell Isaac's agitation and tried to calm himself down.

"Dude, d-d-dude," Scott gasped, "Wow we are so much alike." He sputtered before laughing again. Isaac crossed his arms and let out a low growl.

Scott and Stiles gasped for air so they could explain that they weren't making fun of him.

"N-no dude." Scott said in between deep breaths and quiet laughter. "Man, maybe we are related. I did something very similar with Allison." Isaac waited for Stiles and Scott's happy mood to smell of something like sadness, regret and, at least in Stiles' place, guilt. However, that didn't happen. Their moods remained elated as Scott told Isaac when he first started to shift during the Party he and Allison were at.

Now that Isaac understood he was laughing with them just as hard.

"Oh man," Isaac sighed and wiped away tears. "But she forgave you, right?"

"Ya man," Scott sighed as the laughter began dying down. "You better go find her though, she looks like the type to make boys beg. Don't wait another second." Isaac handed his notebook full of answers to Scott who look slightly ashamed and ran down the bleachers into BHHS.

"SEE YOU IN P.E." Stiles yelled after him as the doors closed.

Isaac ran down the hallway to Hayden's locker but skidded to a stop when he saw Liam talking to her. He could smell Liam's emotions of lust and just smelling Hayden's returned wave of emotional love sweep over him like a humiliating sea was almost too much for the 14 year old Junior. He felt his wolf thump against his chest, begging to be released.

He walked up to Liam, his hands balled into fists, and growled. Hayden jumped and spun around. When she immediately spotting him, her love turned to anger and humiliation. She pivoted and stormed the other way, swaying her hips as if timed to music.

Liam looked at Isaac, a big goofy grin from his previous conversation still plastered on his face. "Dude, I just scored myself a date." He was completely unaware of Isaac's emotions, still on his Hayden high. Everyone in the Pack knew his dad had gone sour, they just didn't know the details. Liam just thought that him and Hayden didn't click and Isaac never felt a reason to correct him. _That_ was probably his biggest mistake. "I don't know how you let her go," Liam continued, seeming oblivious to Isaac's strong emotions of hurt and anger.

And for the first time, in a long time, Isaac was contemplating ignoring Derek's 'no violence at school' rule. He was seriously considering it.

 **A/N: Like it? Give me a review. Creative criticism can help a writer learn and expand their skills. Don't be a stranger!**

 **Did I make Isaac a bit to OOC? Was he too angry?**


	5. Liam Stilinski-McCall Part 1

**When Liam Stilinski-McCall discovers the Supernatural**

 **A/N: Some of you guys have been asking for a puppy Liam one so here you go. In this AU, Sciles are his brothers and Liam was _never_ bitten but Scott was. So everything is cannon but Liam's storyline. Also, I wrote this Pre-season 5 so this takes place in season 4 episode 8 (Orphaned) where they find the money in the red bag.**

 **I hope you didn't want Liam as the puppy OF THE PACK! because thats not what this chapter is about. If that is what you want, I can write it, but I was totally in a Sciles + Sciam + Stiam kinda mood**

 **Also, I know I said I didn't want to disrupt my Isaac stories but there seems to be a good number of responses leaning towards Liam centric stories so I'll insert this in to tie you guys over. Oh, and I'm calling the Sheriff 'John' okay?**

 **Ages:**

 **Liam Stilinski-McCall: 7**

 **Scott/Stiles: 17**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

 **Scott's mom married the Sheriff pre season 1 (so the math fits) and Liam was born two years after the marriage so he is Scott + Stiles' half sibling. Everything still happened with Allison and stuff but Sciles are real brothers now and during Season 3 Liam was always at a friends house or stuff so he knows nothing about Stiles and the Nogitsune or anything supernatural at all. He does, however, know Allison died and that the others mysteriously 'left' (Although apparently Danny graduated early but I think Jeff was joking about that when he spoke in a interview)**

* * *

Liam rolled over onto his side in his bed and sighed when he saw that the blinking red lights of his clock read '2:30AM'. He just couldn't fall asleep tonight, his mind was going everywhere. There was a new girl in his class, Hayden Romero, and he couldn't stand her. He and his best friend Mason were thinking of ways to get back at her after she got him in trouble for fighting with Mark Stein at lunch. That jerk totally stole his pudding cup!

A dark shadow fluttered across the wall and his eyes followed it. He felt goosebumps creeping up his arms and he shuddered despite not being cold. In fact, his forehead was dripping with sweat and his bed was suddenly too warm to be comfortable. He kicked off his covers, and turned on his lamp. He did a couple deep breathing exercises, the same that he'd seen Stiles do when he had a panic attack, and felt better. However, he was still certain that there was something hiding in his closet but he wasn't brave enough to check it out, even with his lamp on. As he pondered this in silence, he could hear the muffled voices of Scott and Stiles across the hall in their shared room. He knew his brothers would be brave enough to check out his closet. They were true Gryffindor's, just like Harry Potter in the books Stiles was reading with him. They were on Stiles' 'must do before dying' list; along with making his friends and family watch all the Star Wars films, and making the Beacon Hills High School's first line in lacrosse.

Liam slid off of his bed and ran to his door as fast as he could because the little boy was scared that the monster under the bed would grab his ankle. He swiftly opened his bedroom door and quietly stepped out his room, immediately feeling the morning chill. He felt naughty doing this even though he didn't have any intention of doing something worth punishing. He pushed his bedroom door closed to block any monster from escaping and let out a sigh of relief. He had made it!

Then, just as quickly as the relief had swept over him, anxiety rushed through his little body as he noticed the dark, empty hallway that he had to navigate in order to get to the sliver of light coming through the bottom of his older brother's door. He quietly tip toed down the hall, sometimes accidentally stepping on a squeaking spot until he finally reached their door.

Just as he was about to knock he heard Stiles say, "Five hundred thousand dollars? Do you know how much money that is?" That made him pause. Despite being seven years old, he wasn't as naive as his family assumed. He had noticed money was tighter then usual and tomorrow he was planning on telling his parents he wanted a paper route so he wouldn't have to ask them for money to buy toys. He felt so proud of his idea because he thought of it himself, and he would be like Scott who worked at the vet. 'A working boy!' he recalled Melissa exclaiming when Scott told her that he had gotten a job a few years ago. He hoped Melissa felt proud of him too when he told them. After all, what seven year old had a job? He couldn't wait to tell his friends!

And then Scott replied, "It's five hundred thousand dollars..."

"Its half a million dollars, Scott." Stiles interrupted. Liam had no idea what they were talking about but it seemed important and intense. He didn't want to interrupt them. He debated waking his parents up.

"I have to talk to Derek, the money's his."

"And Peter's."

"And?"

"Maybe we should proceed with caution."

There was a pause and Liam put his hand on the door handle, figuring now would be a good time to interrupt while they were in a lull of conversation.

"Caution, hmm." Scott replied. Liam held his breath so the two boys wouldn't hear his breathing as they took a pause in conversation to think something over. "Caution as in not doing anything dangerous? Like provoking Peter or, I don't know, being out of bed when you aren't supposed to be?"

"What?" Stiles replied, not getting what Scott was saying.

"Such as...LIAM?" Liam jumped backwards when Scott called his name through the door and let go of the door handle as if it had burned him. He thought he was being quiet. He heard some scuffling and then the door opened to a very annoyed Stiles and equally as annoyed, but also worried, Scott.

"Sorry!" He exclaimed and even though all he wanted to do was run into their bedroom and hide under one of their covers, he didn't care who's, he held himself back.

"Liam, what the heck little man? It's like 2:30 in the morning and we told you to never eavesdrop unless one of our girlfriends is talking about us!" Stiles said, as he rubbed his eyes in sleepiness. Liam took another step back in surprise and wrapped his arms around his little body in fear. He blinked slowly as his eyes adjusted to the bright lights coming from Scott and Stiles' room. It was a huge adjustment from the pitch black hallway he had been enveloped in moments ago.

"Hold on Stiles," Scott put his hand on Stiles' arm to keep him from advancing. He could smell the anxiety and fear radiating off his little brother in waves. "What's wrong bud?"

Liam sniffed and looked up at his big brothers. "S-sorry." Scott now smelt a wave of sadness and humiliation.

Scott sighed and crouched down to Liam's level. "What are you doing up?" He put his hands on Liam's shoulders.

Liam looked down at the ground, suddenly embarrassed for bugging his older brothers over something stupid as a monster.

"Never mind," Liam mumbled, pushing Scott's hands away and stalking back to his room. The two boys looked at each other and silently communicated who should go after him.

Scott relented first, just as Stiles knew he would, and ran after their little brother. It wasn't that Stiles didn't care as much as Scott but Scott could always get through to him better then Stiles ever could. He usually succeeded in making the kid cry. Or punch something. Scott was better. He was patient and kind and Stiles was always a little jealous of their bond.

"Kid?" Scott asked as he entered the room. He kicked some of Liam's school binders and toys away so the door could fully open. "Hey bud," Scott said as he approached Liam who was lying on top of the covers on his bed. Scott quietly bent down on one knee beside the bed as to not disturb Liam before he was ready to talk.

"Did you rob a bank?" Liam demanded after a short period of silence. Scott gave Liam his famous little puppy dog smile and shook his head in the negative.

"No of course not." Scott replied, 'We're not _that_ poor kiddo." His parents might have not noticed but Scott knew that Liam was somewhat aware of their financial troubles. He'd known ever since he, Melissa, and Liam went to the mall and passed by a sporting goods store. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Liam look longingly at a pair of Lacrosse shoes but as soon as he saw the price, $43.95, he didn't badger their mom for it like he normally would've. And Liam _really_ could've used a new pair of shoes.

"Who's Peter?" Liam asked, jumping right to the next topic. He never had the patience for small talk.

"Wow, you get your bluntness from Stiles huh?" Scott joked. Liam had characteristics of both of his brothers; he got his athletic skills from Scott and his sarcasm and quick thinking from Stiles. They already began training him in Lacrosse and Coach Finstock already had a spot with his name on it when he reached high school age.

"You're avoiding the question." Liam said. Stiles had been teaching him detective skills because Liam had gotten curious about the board he had in his room with yarn and writing all over it. He was practicing to become a Profiler, an idea he'd gotten obsessed with after Stiles showed him one of the less scary, pre approved by their parents, Criminal Minds episode.

"You're too young to give me the third degree kiddo." Scott said.

Liam sighed.

"But if you must know, you nosy little puppy, Stiles and I are just involved in an online gaming site where we battle mystical creatures and Peter is one of the bad guys names." Scott said, getting a sudden flashback of Allison. He struggled but manages to push the memory away for the moment to focus on Liam.

"That's a stupid bad guy name." Liam replied with all the sass a seven year old could muster; which was a lot actually, considering the fact that he shared some DNA with Stiles. "Why not Berserker or Tes-tescat-...you know what I mean."

"Tescatnepoca? Where did you hear that?" Scott asked, his eyebrows rose high on his forehead.

Liam shrugged, "around," he said, purposely being vague. In reality, he and his best friend Mason, who lived down the road, had been eavesdropping on Scott and Stiles a lot recently and that word kept on popping up in their conversations.

"Hmm," Scott said while mentally noting that the pack couldn't have any more meetings here for a while. "You're far too observant for your own good, you know that buddy?" Liam nodded and Scott laughed. "Of course you do, you're our brother aren't you?"

"Ya, I guess."

"You guess? I mean I know you're too young for the birds and the bees talk but you should know you share the same DNA as us, right?"

"Scott, you're hiding something from me." Liam didn't say it as a question. It was a statement. A statement that Scott wasn't about to reveal he was right about.

Scott snorted. "What, do you tell me all of your secrets?"

"Yes." Liam said blatantly as if it was an absurd idea to even think about not doing that.

"Well when you get older you won't." Scott said sadly. He didn't even share everything with Stiles, his best friend and brother. Like he didn't tell Stiles that _he_ was the one who deflated his soccer ball in the 3rd grade, not Jackson.

"No," Liam shook his head indignantly. "I'll always come to you for help. You're my big brother Scotty."

Scott heard his parent's car come into the garage with his werewolf hearing so he kissed Liam on the forehead and said "Let's sleep on it for now, okay?" Thankfully Liam nodded and cooperated with Scott, clearly tired beyond belief. Liam hugged Scott goodnight as he squirmed around in his bed trying to find a comfortable spot.

"Kid, I'll never let anything hurt you as long as you're my baby bro." Scott whispered as he turned off the lights. He couldn't imagine a world without Liam, he made his life complete.

* * *

 **Full Moon night**

"OH NO! ROXY, COME BACK!" Liam chased the dog as she ran out of the yard, ignoring his parent's protests. He chased her around 3 block and into the forest. It was only the three of them at home, Scott and Stiles went out with friends two hours ago.

"ROXY!" He yelled. He heard a growl a little farther ahead and followed its sound. "Roxy? C'mere girl. Roxy!" He approached a tree, wishing he had cool night vision like Wolverine, and continued to call Roxy's name.

A pair of glowing blue eyes looked back at him once Liam had finally reached the tree where the growl had emitted. In the low light from the full moon the person looked a lot like Derek Hale. Liam stumbled backwards and tripped over a branch. He crab crawled as fast as he could until he was stabilized enough to run.

However, the moment he got back on his feet, the Derek-Hale-look-alike (Liam refused to consider anything else) grabbed his shoulders and held him in place. Liam trembled in fear and he felt his bladder loosen a bit and a few drops fell down his leg. Only when he whimpered, however, did the Derek-Hale-look-alike seem to notice his ever prominent fear. Liam kicked at the Derek-Hale-Look-Alike but he was pushed back against the tree for his efforts.

"I'm not going to hurt you," the Derek-Hale-Look-Alike promised, his voice rough and scratchy. However his words fell flat when his tone took on one less octave of a growl as well. Liam squirmed in his grip but he felt fingers, more like claws, dig into his shoulder to steady him.

Liam heard some leave rustle and he craned his neck over his shoulder and around the tree out of curiosity, since he realized moving anything under his neck was impossible. Liam caught the tail end of _Wolf Scott_ changing form into _human Scott_ and this Scott had Roxy behind him, her leash tangled up in twigs and leaves. He swore he saw Scott's eyes change from red to his normal dark brown colour and his fangs retreat into his gums.

Liam gaped at him in shock.

"Liam?" Scott asked in a tone much softer then the Derek-Hale-Look-Alike's. "Please tell me..." Scott looked up at the Derek-Hale-Look-Alike who shook his head in the negative. "SH*T!" Scott swore, kicking a nearby rock so hard that it flew over the trees of the forest.

"Oh my...you...wolf...what?" Liam gasped for an explanation.

"Scott, he looks like he's going to faint." The Derek-Hale-Look-Alike said. He released Liam from his rough grip and took a few steps back. "What is it with you Stilinski's and-?"

Liam never heard the end of that sentence as his legs gave way and he fell to the dirt floor of the forest in an unconscious heap.

* * *

"Liam?" A voice swam through Liam's drowsy head.

"Oh baby boy, please wake up." A women's voice begged.

Liam blinked slowly, adjusting to the bright light when he just came from darkness. He slowly became aware of his surroundings having been in the hospital often enough what with his mother being a nurse and his brothers being the ever so clumsy Stiles.

"Oh Li!" Melissa hugged Liam tightly. Liam wrapped his arm around his mother and noticed the IV in his arm. He heard a cough and looked up. Over Melissa's shoulder Liam could see Scott shifting awkwardly from side to side and Stiles rubbing the back of his neck. Liam pushed his mother away and just stared wordlessly at Scott.

"Liam," Scott stepped forward but when Liam flinched and stopped. All the memories of the forest had come rushing back to him.

"You're a monster." Liam whispered, his voice horse from lack of use. He choked on a sob that was stuck in his throat. Melissa put her hand to her heart and the Sheriff frowned. Stiles groaned and held his head in his hands.

"N-no I'm not Li." Scott's voice cracked and he was obviously trying not to cry. "I would never hurt you. We-" he glanced back at Stiles, "would never hurt you. Remember, I promised Li." He took another step forward and Liam's hands shot out in a stop motion, with his palm facing Scott and all 5 fingers panned out.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Liam cried out. Liam's heart monitor beeped loudly and at a fast pace. The family knew a doctor would be coming in momentarily to see what had startled his youngest patient of the day.

"Scott, Stiles, maybe you boys should go to school." Melissa suggested. Liam nodded in agreement.

"But mom-." Scott protested. Stiles put his hand on Scott's shoulder and whispered in Scott's ear. Scott pushed his step-brother away and opened his mouth to protest again when Melissa stopped him.

"Now's not the best time to explain everything to him." Melissa interjected. "Maybe after we'e all cooled down and-."

"I DON'T WANT THEM ANYWHERE NEAR ME!" Liam snapped suddenly. Melissa's eyes widened and she put a gentle hand on her youngest son's arm as his heart rate spiked even higher.

"C'mon boys, I'll drive you." Sheriff Stilinski took his keys out of his pocket and pushed the boys out of the room as Liam's heart rate steadied. Liam looked up at his mother, his blue eyes wide in shock.

"Mom, Scott's a-."

"Just focus on getting better sweetie." Melissa swept Liam's hair out of his eyes. "We just want you to get better."

* * *

Liam was released from the hospital that day in mid-afternoon and after a quick argument with the doctor, who was making him ride in a wheelchair out of the hospital, he was safely deposited on the couch in the Stilinski-McCall house with Melissa waiting on him hand and foot. She had been given the day off, with pay, to care for her son.

"Where's everyone else?" Liam asked as he slurped the soup Melissa had made for him. Melissa knew he was really asking about Scott and Stiles, he wasn't fooling anyone.

"Well," She said as she got comfortable on the couch. "John's at the station and the boys are still at school."

"Oh," Liam looked down at his lap.

"Do you want to talk a nap, sweetie?" Melissa asked. Liam shrugged his shoulder and Melissa took a knitted quilt and draped it over Liam's shoulders. She kissed Liam's forehead and stood up. "Try and get some sleep, I'll be in the den working on some bills."

Liam nodded his head sleepily, his eyes already drooping as she left.

* * *

 ** _"Scott?" Liam asked as he entered his bedroom. He found Scott hovering over a bloody body draped over his bed . Scott turned around, flashing his glowing eyes at Liam, and showing teeth dyed red with blood. Liam gasped and tripped over his feet to run out but Scott leaped over him and stood in his way. "S-S-Scott c'mon."_**

 ** _"You look delicious." Scott said as he leaned forward and bit apart Liam's shoulder. Liam screamed in pain!_**

Liam woke up with a scream in his throat and a hand caressing his face. He jerked away from the hand and saw a vague outline of a worried Stiles standing over his bed in wrinkled pyjamas. He had clearly been sleeping and had been woken up by Liam's restlessness and screaming. Liam examined his shoulder and only when he deemed it to be fully intact did he remember about the hand. He looked up, startled, and saw a faint gleam of light brown eyes watching him.

"Are you all right?" Stiles asked comfortingly. He was crouched down next to Liam and was still caressing his face, wiping away the sweat from Liam's forehead.

"Yes," Liam replied despite his lip wobbling.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"I don't know!" Liam snapped. He sniffled to stop his nose from running, a habit that occurred whenever he was heavily crying.

"Woah kid, don't bit my head off." Stiles ordered but he still kept the soft tone that he usually adopted when talking someone down from a panic attack or nightmare. Liam felt his bed dip as Stiles sat down on the side of it.

Suddenly, a sob burst out from a bubble in his chest and soon Liam was sobbing into Stiles' old, red 'BHHS Phys Ed.' Gym shirt.

"I-I-I've been having scary dreams about S-S-Scott." Liam wailed. His hands held an iron grip around Stiles' neck and it was clear that the younger boy had no intentions of letting go.

"Oh kiddo." Stiles wrapped his arms around Liam's waist and brought him closer. "Wanna talk about it?" He asked as he rubbed Liam's back.

"Sometimes I-I-I see him killing somebody." Liam continued to cry into his brother's shoulder and neck. Stiles could feel his tears seep into his tee-shirt but he didn't care. Stiles didn't have to ask who 'he' was (and wasn't that sad?) either.

"I can _promise_ you that Scott has never killed anybody, squirt." Stiles said with certainty, emphasizing the word promise. Liam sniffled and turned his head to look at Stiles' face, not his teeshirt.

"How?" Liam inquired, batting his eyelashes at Stiles to keep the tears at bay.

"Well..." Stiles chewed his lip as he thought.

"Oh right," Liam's voice developed a bitter tone, much too bitter for a seven year old. " _You've_ kept it a secret from me too." He began to pull away from Stiles but the older boy drew him back.

"Kid, I mean ya we did but-." Stiles stumbled over his words in an effort to quickly explain why they kept Scott's werewolf-ness from Liam. In honesty, Liam never _needed_ to know about it and he was 7, **seven**! Who knows how long the boy could keep his mouth shut before letting it slip out to Mason or someone else, someone worse!

"What are you?" Liam spat out. He didn't think Stiles was a werewolf, he'd seen the boy play lacrosse after all, but he didn't know if his older brother was _fully_ human. Heck, he hadn't known his other brother wasn't human until a few days ago. Actually, a few days ago he thought werewolves only came out on Halloween and were fictitious tales his brothers told him to scare him when they went camping.

"Me? I'm an average, hyper, 5'10 human. 100% human, from head to toe." Liam knew Stiles was trying to be funny but he didn't feel like laughing. He didn't know the relief Stiles felt when he said those words since he had been constantly sent to friends houses during Stiles' possession.

"Good," Liam huffed. He wiped excess tears away on the back of his hand. He pulled back from Stiles, this time the older boy didn't try and stop him, and he leaned back on his knees.

"I'm human, okay?" Stiles said, mostly for himself. It had been a constant worry that he would become Void again. It still was. Stiles' dad was trying to get his son to see some kind of Supernatural therapist but Deaton said they didn't exist.

"Have you always been?" before Stiles could attempt to answer that question another one popped into Liam's head. "Has Scott been a werewolf since before I was born?!"

"Hey is everything-?" Liam threw the closest item, a pillow, at Scott as the boy opened the door. Stiles almost applauded his quick reflexes, if it hadn't been used for cruel intentions.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Liam screamed at the now closed door. Stiles began to restrain Liam's arms as Scott reentered the room.

"Shh Liam." Stiles tried bouncing Liam up and down like he had done when Liam was a baby but Liam pushed away from Stiles.

"YOU'RE IN CAHOOTS WITH HIM!" Liam cried out.

"How do you know that word?" Stiles asked, getting off topic. "Did you swallow the dictionary again? Liam, I told you, paper isn't very yummy."

Liam shook his head, refusing to let Stiles distract him. "I CAN READ!" He yelled, in true Liam fashion.

Stiles sighed. "Li, I promise you-."

He glared at Scott, "OH BITE ME!" He exclaimed. Stiles chortled at Liam's choice of words.

"No Liam, I swear-!" Scott found it hard to watch how badly his baby brother was hurting since he knew he was at fault for it. He could see the pain on Stiles' face as Liam yelled at him. Liam had always idolized his two brothers, which both boys found amusing, and watching Liam being hurt emotionally due to their misstep was hard. Scott and Stiles may consider themselves brothers but Liam actually shared their blood, their DNA, their characteristics. He was their Mini Me through and through, and they adored him from the moment they saw him in BHMH. So, the fact that they're actions were causing tears to drip down his cheek was hurting them on the inside even if they didn't show it on the outside. They knew that breaking down was the _last_ thing Liam needed at the moment.

"GET OUT!" Liam cried. He had temperament issues and a good set of lungs; his tantrums were never pretty.

"Liam, I'm sure you're feeling very vulnerable right now but-."

"Don't therapist me!" Liam rolled away from Stiles onto the other side of his bed before the older boy could correct him, since the word he meant was psychoanalyze. "Get out! This is all your fault!" Scott and Stiles exchanged looks and silently agreed that arguing with Liam when he was in this mood would be fruitless.

"Alright, good night kid." Stiles leaned in to kiss Liam's forehead but the boy put a hand in between his forehead and Stiles' lips.

"Night." Liam replied with a monotone voice. He crawled under his covers as the boys left and cuddled with the teddy bear his parents had gotten for him on his 4th birthday. All the toys, games, clothes, and books that Scott, and occasionally Lydia and Allison, had ever bought for him were in a bag in his closet. He made a mental note to add Stiles' stuff in the morning.

He couldn't believe they had kept such a big secret from him. He told them literally everything; what he ate, who he hung out with, when he went to the bathroom he would shout it, and the fact that they didn't trust him enough when he would trust them with his life was earth shattering for the little seven year old.

He clenched his eyes together and begged for morning to approach sooner. He'd much rather deal with his teacher, the devil in a dress Mrs. Herrington, then his brothers. And everyone in his house, and probably the whole neighborhood too, knew he hated math.

* * *

Liam had missed 3 days of school due to the doctor's orders of relieving him from stressful environment as his mind and body heals. Although he wasn't injured physically, he had suffered from a severe case of shock and emotional distress, so the doctor ordered that he should get comfortable with his surroundings before going to school. He also still refused to be in a room with Scott, sometimes Stiles was too much, but Melissa and John were working on it.

However, Scott and Stiles didn't miss any school and the Pack was aware that Scott was slowly becoming more depressed each day. Not just because they could smell his emotions but his actions and whole persona was sad. They didn't know many details, only that Liam had seen Scott in his wolf form, but they still tried their hardest to cheer him up.

"He won't even be in the same room as me," Scott complained at lunch. "And sometimes he won't even let Stiles in! He use to love us, we were his super hero's and now.."

"Now you're the super villains?" Kira offered.

"Not helping Kira."

"Scott, just give him time. Remember when Hayden found out that you were a werewolf and she punched you in the face? Look at her now," Scott looked over where Kira was pointing and saw Hayden, Lydia, and Malia in a deep conversation. "She's adjusted, it just took a few days."

Hayden, a sophomore, had been at the Sheriff's office waiting for her sister when she would have been attacked by a Kaimera had it not been for Kira. When Scott ran into the Sheriff's office to do damage control afterwards, Hayden freaked out and punched him. Ever since then, she'd been a part of the pack and Stiles wasn't the only human anymore.

"Ya but she isn't seven years old now is she?" Scott snapped.

Kira sighed, completely fed up now. These kinds of conversations had been going on for three days straight. "Scott you're acting like a petulant child. Like a girl who won't listen to anybody and insists that she's fat. Get over yourself; you've been sulking for days. I know Liam won't be in the same room as you so you'll have to get creative to talk to him but sulking isn't going to help."

Scott nodded, "I love it when you get all assertive on me." He gave her a quick peck and went off to find Stiles so they could brainstorm ideas.

* * *

"LIAM, PHONE'S FOR YOU!" Melissa yelled.

"THANKS MOM!" He ran into his parent's bedroom, where the closest phone was located, and picked up. "YOU CAN HANG UP NOW!" Once he heard the click he spoke into the receiver. "Hello?"

"Liam don't hang up, it's Scott." Scott said urgently.

"I said I didn't want to talk to you." Liam huffed into the receiver. He sat down on his parent's bed and leaned his head against the head board. "Mom tricked me!" He whined. "NOT NICE MOM!" He yelled, knowing his voice would carry downstairs.

"Kiddo, please listen to me." Scott begged.

"JUST LISTEN TO HIM LIAM!" Melissa called upstairs.

"Why should I?" Liam snapped. Melissa either didn't hear him or she chose not to reply.

"Look, I know things are confusing right not but avoiding me-" He paused as Stiles interjected in the background, 'avoiding us!', "is not the answer." Scott concluded.

"Then tell me why you have glowing eyes? And fangs? And claws?" Liam asked, jumping right into it.

"Li, this would be better if we were face-to-face."

"Hey, you're the one who called me!"

Scott chuckled, "all right. I'm a werewolf and have been since sophomore year." When Scott heard silence on the other end he repeated what he said and added 'Liam?' to the end of it.

"Werewolves aren't real!" Liam insisted. Stiles laughed in the background and shouted 'that's what Scott thought too.'

"Shut up Stiles! Liam, I know this is hard to believe but-."

"You promised they weren't real!" Liam yelled into the receiver, tears dripping down his face. Liam had gotten much more emotional those past few days then he had been all year.

"What? When?" Scott asked in shock. He didn't recall talking about anything supernatural to Liam. That was an unofficial banned topic under the roof of their new house when Liam was in hearing distance.

"When we went trick-or-treating last year and a werewolf jumped out of the bushes and scared me. And I came into your room because it gave me nightmares and you said-"

"Okay, okay. Why can you never remember anything this clearly when I ask you what Kira said about me when she babysits you?"

"I pick and choose." Liam said, eliciting a laugh out of Scott. "Wait, so you lied to me? This just gets better and better."

"No Liam-."

"I had nightmares for like 3 days and you promised that they were just part of my imagination AND THEN you would go out basically every month and turn into my greatest fear!" There was silence on the line so Liam took that as a few to continue. "Do you kill people?" Liam asked, switching topics. He got his restlessness from Stiles.

Scott sucked in a breath, "no I don't."

"But others do." Liam said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Liam we're talking about me here." Scott tried steering his little brother back on track. He was fairly good at it, what with being friends with Stiles since kindergarden. "Man, I know who gave you _that_ gene." Scott replied and Stiles squeaked in protest.

"Why are your eyes red but Derek's blue?" Liam brought up. It had been a question that had been bugging him basically since he woke up in the hospital.

"You saw Derek?" Stiles asked, surprised.

"Well he looked like Derek." Liam pouted like little kids do.

"Oh ya, I forgot to tell you..." Stiles said something too quiet for Liam to hear but the sound of skin on skin made Liam think Stiles smacked Scott on the arm.

Scott sighed and held his head in his hands, "Stiles we'll talk about that later. Liam, there's so much to explain and if you'd let me be in the same room as you-."

"There so much to explain because you've been lying for so long."

"Liam," Liam could tell he was hurting Scott with his words but he didn't care.

"Well let me explain to you this, I promise it'll be short. I HATE YOU!" Liam slammed the phone back into its cradle and stomped off to his room. He was so loud that his parents could hear it from the kitchen.

"Well that didn't go as planned, huh?" Melissa stated. The Sheriff sighed and took a long sip of his coffee.

"We'll try again tomorrow." He promised his wife.

* * *

However, Scott wasn't so easily deterred. He wrote a note, put it in a sealed envelope, and slid it under Liam's door that night when he came home from a Pack meeting.

The next day, when Stiles was taking out the garbage, he found the note and envelope separately on top of the garbage but he didn't tell Scott. He figured that they were getting somewhere, since Liam had taken the time to open the envelope, and so he hopefully had read the note that Scott had stressed about all night.

Stiles tucked the note in his pocket and threw it into the open fireplace in the living room when he walked past it.

 **A/N: Please read and review**

 **Sneak peak of the next Liam chapter:** _"Uh Scott?" Hayden asked. Scott didn't looked up from Biology textbook in response but Hayden knew he had heard her. "There's a bloody child out in the hallway calling for you and Stiles."_


	6. Liam Stilinski-McCall Part 2

**A/N: Thanks for all of your patience guys!**

 **Liam Stilinski-McCall**

 **Part 2**

"Uh Scott?" Hayden asked. Scott didn't looked up from Biology textbook in response but Hayden knew he had heard her. "There's a bloody child out in the hallway calling for you and Stiles."

"Bloody like the British swear word or bloody as in...blood?" Stiles asked. Hayden was going through a British phase, as most teenage girls did; she listened to One Direction, Olly Murs, insisted on drinking tea and all that jazz. She liked to use British phrases and colloquialism like 'mate', 'brill', and 'bloody hell.' It didn't help that Stiles found British accents _very_ sexy. Not that he planned on dating her. Their friendship was strictly platonic as he thought of her as a sister, a British sister of course but a sister nonetheless. And he was gay so...ya.

"The second one mate. Bloody hell he looks awful." Hayden replied in a posh British accent. What can they say? She was a regular immature teenage girl.

Scott and Stiles exchanged looks and simultaneously ran out of the library and into the hallway where a distressed and, yes, bloody Liam was crying, more like wailing, and shouting for them. He was holding onto his arm with one hand while a teacher and two paramedics stood behind him.

When he spotted them he ran straight into Stiles and hugged him around his waist while crying into the older boys jeans.

"Liam?" Stiles cooed. He lifted his brother onto his hip and wiped tears off his bloody face. Scott turned towards the adults for answers.

"He was returning a lost ball to the gym during an 8th grade gym class when a volleyball pole that wasn't properly secured fell on him and his head was bashed into a wall. He held the ball in front of his face for protection but it just hurt him more. That's why his face is so bloody; he also has a broken nose and possibly a broken arm. We also want to give him a CT scan just for precaution as he might have a slight concussion. We'll get more details at the hospital." The teacher explained. "He refused to get into the ambulance until he saw his brothers and because of his condition..." the teacher let the sentence trail off, "and because he wasn't in an emergency situation we let him."

"Oh honey," Stiles kept cooing as he combed his fingers through Liam's hair. When the crying didn't cease Scott tentatively held out his arms. "Liam I'm passing you to Scotty okay?" When Liam didn't reply Stiles slowly and reluctantly handed Scott their little brother. Stiles didn't miss the way Scott's face broke out into a smile when Liam wrapped his good arm around Scott's neck. Scott cooed like Stiles had and bounced Liam in his arms a little. It did little to deter the crying though but you wouldn't have been able to tell from Scott's beaming face.

"Can we come to the hospital?" Stiles asked the teacher and paramedics.

"If you're under 18 you'll need your parents permission to miss school." The female paramedic replied. Her male partner was busy shining a light in Liam's face as Scott cuddled him to check for uneven pupils.

Stiles whipped out his phone and texted both of his parents:

 **From: Stiles**

 **To: Daddy-o and Mama McCall**

 **Liam injured. Going to BHMH now. Need 2 b signed out b/c under 18. Call office and explain so we can go. Liam wants us there, won't let leave or stop crying**

He got a reply seconds later from his dad

 **Calling the office now. How bad is Liam? Did he get into a fight? Slow day, I'll put Clarke and Parish in charge and meet you guys there.**

Stiles beamed up at the paramedic and said, "You better make room for two more passengers." He turned to his brothers to see how they were fairing. Liam was whipping from side to side in Scott's arms, trying to move away from the paramedic.

'The ambulance is outside. Meet us there once you have clearance." The female paramedic told Stiles. She motioned for her male partner and Scott to follow her to the from doors of the school where, in fact, a red ambulance was waiting with an empty gurney for Liam.

"Liam, I have to put you down so the paramedics can examine you." Scott urged once they reached the doors. Liam shook his head, which was resting against Scott's shoulder. "Li, we'll be right here the whole time. The paramedics are here to help you, they're nice people Li. They'll make you feel _all_ better, just let me put you down." Again Liam shook his head and whimpered a bit. "Liam, I know I'm asking you but I can force you too, you know."

"You're being mean." Liam pouted. The male paramedic silently opened the front doors and Scott positioned himself right beside the gurney.

Scott sighed, "I'm sorry Liam but we hate to see you hurting so much when help is literally right in front of us." It was killing Scott that he couldn't take his brothers pain away because there were too many witnesses. In one fluid motion Scott lifted Liam onto the gurney and quickly, with the help of a paramedic, strapped a kicking and screaming Liam down. Liam gave Scott a scathing look of betrayal as a paramedic shined a light in his eyes to check for a concussion. He couldn't get a good result in the school with Liam in constant motion.

Scott sat down on the steps of the school and held his head in his hands as his brother screamed from the gurney.

"Hey," Stiles put a hand on Scott's shoulder. "It needed to be done."

"I know but I hate that it was me who had to do it," Scott sighed.

"If you two are coming with us, we need to go now," The female paramedic yelled. The teacher watched from afar as her charge was examined in the ambulance.

"You'd think they were torturing him." She muttered. Her comment was mute to those without supernatural hearing but Scott heard her loud and clear over Liam's screams. He sent her a scathing look as they came onto the ambulance and sat down beside Liam.

"Have a nice day ma'am." Stiles called out to her as the doors closed. "I hate that woman," He said as soon as he was hidden from her view. Scott cackled, Stiles _had_ heard her. "I had her in 8th grade biology, remember? We got into an argument about amphibians and-"

"You shot frog guts at her." Scott recalled. Ms. Mercer had the displeasure of teaching Stiles during his early puberty years. Stiles was always trying to impress everyone and be as likeable as Scott, which caused him to sometimes, unintentionally, he went a little overboard.

"Unintentionally!" Stiles protested. "I _unintentionally_ shot frog guts at her."

"Oh I see, your arm moved on its own."

"They call me Spazlinski for a reason Scott."

"Hey," Scott said, all the teasing from his voice left him. "You know I don't like you calling yourself that." Stiles shrugged.

"It got me out of trouble,"

"No it didn't. You got detention for a week and couldn't go on the field trip to the aquarium until you learnt to-" Scott mimicked their old principal, "respect all of God's creations!'"

"Ya but Ms. Mercer wanted me to have a months worth."

"Was it worth it though?"

"Hell ya!" Stiles gave Scott a smile and noggied him.

"Boys, your brother is getting restless, we may have to sedate him." The male paramedic told the boys in a calm voice as to not startle Liam and make him more anxious.

"Oh c'mon Liam." Scott grabbed Liam's hands and gave them a squeeze. "C'mon kid." Liam looked in Scott's direction but didn't say anything as more tears flowed down his red and blotchy face. "If you're sedated it'll just take longer until you can see mom and dad."

"Mommy?" Liam's voice cracked from his overexertion.

"Ya honey, mommy." Stiles ran his fingers through Liam's hair. "Now can you let these nice doctors do their jobs?" Liam took a deep breath in and slowly let it out.

"Okay," Liam sighed dejectedly.

"Okay?" Stiles was shocked, Liam wasn't usually this easy to compromise with.

"No needles though." Liam bargained. Stiles looked at the paramedic and just from their worried expressions he knew there would be a couple needles in Liam's near future. Possibly even an IV for dehydration.

"We'll see. If there are needles though you can just squeeze my hand kid. You're being so brave." Stiles kissed Liam on the forehead. "So brave."

The paramedics cautiously began to work on Liam again, waiting for him to freak out and scream. He didn't though. His small sweaty hand was clamped into Stiles' and his eyes were shut. Stiles hypothesized that he had tuckered himself out with all the crying and screaming. As a child, after Liam had had a particularly bad temper-tantrum he would always fall asleep for a few hours right away.

"Call mom," Stiles told Scott.

"Already on it." Scott replied, his phone to his ear.

* * *

Melissa met the ambulance when it arrived at the hospital and help load the gurney off of it and wheel it into a room. Once her baby was safely secured she began pumping Scott and Stiles for answers.

"I couldn't take his pain away," Scott choked once they told Melissa everything they knew. "The paramedics were there and I couldn't find a place where no one would see my veins and-."

"Scott," Melissa pulled her son into a hug. "No one here is blaming you."

"You didn't see the look he gave me when I had to strap him into a gurney." Scott said, wrapped his arms around his mother. Stiles excused himself to go to the vending machines, not wanting to intrude on a private moment.

"So he went into a little bit of shock. That's normal, kid." Melissa said, still hugging her son. "Hayden punched you in the face when she found out you were a Werewolf."

"But she's not 7 **or** my brother." Scott snapped.

"No, she isn't." Melissa held Scott's chin in her hands so he was forced to look at her. "But maybe having him as your brother is a bonus. He's loved you, and known you since he was born. He'll learn to love this other side of you too Scott."

"Do you promise?"

"A mother knows best."

* * *

"Hey, how's my brave little brother?" Stiles asked when he entered the room. Liam sniffled and gave Stiles a pathetic smile.

"Scott?" Liam joked. Scott's birthday was on October 6th (1) while Stiles' was earlier on April 8th effectively making him the older one.

"Well since you can joke I can guess you're feeling okay," Stiles said yet he still ran his hand across Liam's forehead. "Does this also mean you're okay with Scott too?" Stiles wanted to punch himself in the face for inquiring. It might've been too soon.

Liam shrugged.

Stiles sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "Kid, he doesn't hurt people, okay? Do you know what 'Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger leurs-même' means?"

"No, I'm not fluent in French, you know that." Liam said sounding peeved. He crossed his arms and sent Stiles an adorable little pout. Of course he wasn't trying to be adorable but when a 7 year old pouts at you, it's about as threatening as a newborn kitten.

Stiles chuckled. "It means we protect those who cannot protect themselves."

"You guys taught me karate..." Liam pouted. Stiles laughed.

"We really had no idea what we were doing." Stiles admitted.

"Oh so lying to me isn't new." Man can this kid hold a grudge, Stiles thought.

Stiles let out an exaggerated sigh. "Kid, please just listen to Scott. For a minute, just let him explain."

"WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Scott sheepishly entered the room and closed and locked the door despite Liam's screams. Liam was wrestling with the IV's attached to his arm and the heart rate monitor on his bare chest. "STILES! TRAITOR!"

"Li-Li, calm down." Scott put his hands on Liam's jerking shoulder but Liam pulled away. "Okay, okay I won't touch you." Scott put his hands in the air to prove his point, while Liam continued to struggle to get lose. "However, you do know that if you get out of those it'll just have to go right back in." Liam whimpered but stopped tugging.

Scott sighed and messed with his hair before taking a seat in Stiles' old chair by the bed. He put his head in his hands as he debated how to start.

Malia had suggested being blunt and straightforward and while most of the time it would've been inappropriate. Scott didn't want to dance around the big elephant in the room any longer.

"Liam," Scott took a deep breath. "I'm not asking you to accept me. I'm asking you to listen. Can you do that?" Liam mutely nodded. "Okay, so as you're aware I'm a werewolf, an alpha actually, and my pack, my friends, are here to protect everyone in Beacon Hills."

"Like Superman?"

"Ya, kind of."

"Do you have a kryptonite?"

"Wolfsbane, it's a type of flower, and if I'm stabbed with something silver." Even without the heart monitor beside him, Scott could hear Liam's heart rate speed up a little. "Hey Liam, I'm okay. I heal really quickly, I'm okay."

"I wasn't worried."

Scott shot Liam his famous half smile, "alright."

"I'm not," the seven year old pouted. "I just want to get out of here. STILES!"

"We both know he won't release us until this situation is resolved."

"What situation? You're a supernatural creature, you both lied to me all my life basically and that's it. There's nothing left to discuss." Liam turned his head away from Scott and looked out the large window on the side of his room. The sun was setting outside and the sky was a delicate orange hue.

"Liam-" Scott sad trying to spark up some more conversation.

"Is that a breeze?" Liam asked. "It had to be since there's _no one else_ here with me." Scott sighed.

"Liam that's so immature-"

There was a crash and scream outside the room and the lock jiggled until Stiles swung it open. "Scott, we need you!"

Scott shot Liam a look that silently told him 'we're not done yet' before following Stiles out the door.

He heard a scuffle in the hallway and someone slamming into a wall. He even heard Mellissa tell Scott to go get 'that son of a bitch' and a terrifying growl Liam slowly identified as Scott's.

Hearing his mother scream had jarred him so he carefully took out all the wires and needles and hobbled into the hallway.

He heard a low growl and when he turned around there was a creature, obviously supernatural, with sharp teeth and blood covering his whole body.

He did what any other person would've done. He screamed.

* * *

"You-you-" Liam was lying in a crumpled heap on the roof of the hospital. The Wendigo had taken him up there with the intent to eat him before Scott and Stiles intercepted.

"It's okay Liam." Scott replied. "He's gone, it's all okay." Scott didn't mention that the Wendigo now lay dead on the sidewalk around the outside of the hospital as Stiles had pushed him over the edge. Sometimes it was okay to emit small details and the brothers could only handle one traumatizing event at a time.

"You saved me. What was that-that-that creature?"

"A wendigo. He eats people." Scott said bluntly.

"Have you and your friends been doing stuff like this all the time? Battling supernatural people and stuff? " Liam choked.

"Ya, kind of."

"Wow. How are you all still alive? Was Allison-?" When Stiles heard Scott's sharp intake of breath he knew he had to step in.

"C'mon, let's go back inside and have Melissa check you over. I think some of your stitches came undone." Stiles wrapped his arm around Liam and they walked back inside the hospital as Scott collected himself.

"He really is like Superman, Stiles! Can he fly?" Stiles had to push Liam in front of him as he re-opened the door that led to the roof. Melissa and his father were waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs.

Stiles laughed, "oh kid."

"I'm being serious." Liam said.

"I know. We'll tell you _all_ about it." Stiles greeted Melissa and handed Liam off to her. "After you're checked over." As Melissa wrapped Liam up in a blanket and walked towards the door that separated the roof's stairs from the rest of the hospital, the Sheriff turned to face Stiles.

"Where's your other half?"

"Scott's still up there. Liam asked some questions-" Stiles choked. "Some questions about Allison, or started to but I-he's upstairs collecting himself dad."

"Oh Stiles, this hasn't been easy on your either huh?" The sheriff pulled Stiles in for a hug.

"No," Stiles replied as he let the smells of his father; old cologne, laundry detergent, and coffee, comfort him.

"You're a great son," The sheriff said, his arms still around his biological son. "I don't tell you that enough."

Stiles laughed and took a deep but stuttered breath as he tried to collect his tears. "You tell me it plenty dad. Don't go all sentimental on me." Stiles patted his father on the back and stepped out of the hug. "Only one of us gets to be the emotional wreck in this relationship, that's how it works."

The Sheriff let out a barking laugh, "Which one of us is the emotional wreck?"

"You," The father and son said in unison. Stiles gave his father a half smile and glanced back behind him at the still closed door. "I'm going to go check on him. You should go see Liam."

"Stay safe."

"I always do."

The sheriff laughed again. "We need to have a discussion about the definition of safe."

Stiles laughed as he climbed back up the stairs. "What do you define it as?"

"Being aware of your delicate self-being and not taking any risks. What do you define it as?"

Stiles turned around and smirked. "A place to keep your money hidden. Usually paired with a lock."

"I walked right into that one." The Sheriff mumbled. "Smart ass."

Stiles laughed as his father pushed open the door that separated the roof's stairwell from the rest of the hospital.

"Bye dad, love you."

"Love you too Stiles. Even if you are a pain in my-." The sheriff yelled back as the door finally shut between them, cutting him off mid-sentence

* * *

"And then he pulled me off the ledge and-"

"Liam," Melissa chuckled softly as she moved some of his hair off his sweaty forehead. "I get that today's been an exciting day but you have to go to sleep honey."

Liam pouted, "all right mommy. Can I at least say goodnight to them? Are they still here?"

"They never left sweetie." Melissa sent him a kind smile and dimmed the lights. "Just wait here and I'll go and get them." Liam smiled and nodded with his eyes half closed. Sleep was seriously weighing heavy on him but he refused to succumb to the dreams that his body tirelessly wanted until he saw his big brothers. Liam was being kept in the hospital for the night, as only Melissa and Dr. Dunbar, a surgeon, knew the truth about the supernatural. Melissa would get him taken out tomorrow morning.

When Scott and Stiles finally arrived Liam was snoring softly with only his heart monitor attached to his bruised body. His heart was beating soundly with no peaks of anxiety. The doctors had clearly deemed Liam able enough to be without an IV and other medical assistance.

"Well, that was a nightmare." Scott sighed. The quiet pitter patter, at least to Stiles' human ears, of raindrops falling outside were the only sound that could be heard except for the beeps from the heart machine.

"Ya, but at least he's comfortable with werewolves. Now all we have to worry about is guys without mouths killing people. Easy stuff."

As if the universe had a twisted sense of irony, Liam's heart rate sped up and he began moaning and twisting in his sleep, clearly in a deep and frightening nightmare.

Scott and Stiles went on either side of Liam's bed and tried to wake the sleeping child.

"Liam," Scott shook the kid.

 _Shaun, the Wendigo, held Liam upside down over the side of the ledge. The Derek Hale look a like wolf Liam had seen with blue eyes was there too, fully transformed. He was laughing with pleasure while Stiles lay dead on the ground bellow Liam._

 _"_ _SCOTT!" Liam yelled, flailing uselessly as Shaun let go of one of his legs._

 _"_ _Don't even bother Li," the wolf sneered. "No one-_ _ **Liam wake up**_ _-will help you. You're all alone, as you should be."_

 _"_ _You also smell delicious." Shaun licked his lips and took a bite out of Liam's ankle. Hot pain shot up his leg and brought tears to Liam's eyes._

 _"_ _LET GO OF ME YOU MONSTER!" Liam cried. Out of no where Scott leaped at the Windigo but Shaun shoved him off the ledge to his ultimate death._

 _"_ _NO!" Liam shouted._ _ **Liam, c'mon kiddo**_

 _He landed with a loud, gross, wet splat and he felt his spine break in half. His eye sight became blindingly white and his body was overcome with so much pain that he felt as if he was on fire. He screamed in terror, fright, and pain but no one came to save him._

He woke up to loud beeping and his brother's soft spoken words.

"Hey, shh kid." Stiles pulled Liam into a hug. It was uncomfortable because there was a metal barrier between them that was there to prevent Liam from falling out of bed.

"I was sooo-" Liam's voice cracked, "scared." He shivered a bit and Stiles ran his hand up and down Liam's arm. Scott took a step back, understanding that Liam wanted Stiles to comfort him. He awkwardly shoved his hands in his pocket and tried not to feel jealous of his best friend/brother comforting their little brother.

"S-S-S-Stiles?"

"Ya kiddo?"

"W-Where's S-S-Scotty?" Liam sniffled trying to contain his growing anxiety. "I-I-I wants him!" When Liam got really upset or tired he tended to forget his grammar. That was how Stiles knew that Liam was just terrified out of his wits and he wasn't angry with Scott anymore.

Scott perked up and crawled onto Liam's bed. "I'm right here bud." Liam practically pounced on Scott and wrapped his arms around his big brothers neck and sobbed into his chest.

Scott sent Stiles a thumbs up behind Liam's back. When Scott made to end the hug Liam brought him right back in. "S-s-stay with me?"

"As long as I can, Li." Scott whispered into Liam's hair.

"Thank you." Liam said as he practically melted into Scott's embrace.

When Melissa unlocked Liam's door in the morning she saw Scott and Stiles draped over Liam's bed with the younger boy snuggled in between them. She smiled as she sipped her coffee from the cafe downstairs.

All was right in the McCall-Stilinski household again.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

After a tough full moon, when a tired Scott and Stiles came home from the woods, they found milk and cookies waiting for them on the kitchen table and a crayon sprawled note wishing them a good night. As they sat down and ate the chocolate chip cookies they shared smirking glances at each other when they saw Liam lying dead asleep on the family room coach, clearly having waited for them to come home until he fell asleep.

"You got him?"

"Ya," Scott chuckled. He lifted Liam into his arms and sprinted up the stairs with Stiles by his side, just as it always should be. Them carrying Liam and the brothers protecting one another, side by side, equally.

 **A/N: Please read and review**

 **(1) there's a debate whether its Oct. 6** **th** **or September 16** **th** **so I just picked one**


	7. Genius Part 5 Isaac

**A/N: OMG, I know I said it would be short drabbles but ya...that didn't happen!**

 **Also, for the guest who commented about Hayden being an OC character...um, you may want to go and re-watch Season 5A. Also, we just got a little glimpse into her life when she was in season 5 so much of this is guess work. I'll try and make her less conflicting though, thanks.**

 **Summary: " _And for the first time, in a long time, Isaac was contemplating ignoring Derek's 'no violence at school' rule. He was_ _seriously_ _considering it."_**

 **Read and Review**

* * *

"Liam...?" Isaac took deep breaths through his nose as he asked the seemingly innocent question. Liam took a step back with his hands in the air like people have done to him in the past when his IED took over. He had his palms out facing forward in surrender, to show Isaac that he wasn't going to attack him. He had a vague understanding of Isaac's pre-werewolf abusive past and had seen Derek use this same tactic when the Pack got too loud or rowdy for Isaac's liking.

"Isaac..." Liam said cautiously. "What's going on man?" he replied slowly.

"What have you done?!" Isaac burst out suddenly. Liam didn't know if it was just the reflection of the lights but he could've sworn Isaac's eyes flashes _beta_ yellow. "You _knew_ I liked her and-ugh!" Isaac was so spitting mad that he couldn't finish the sentence.

After a short pause a look of recognition and understanding lit up Liam's eyes. "Kiddo, is this about Hayden?"

"Did you ask her out?" Isaac responded to Liam's question with another question.

"Dude, you left her alone on your first date, it's fair game now."

"It was a 911 emergency, I get a second chance." Isaac argued. He smelt Liam's emotions of regret, humiliation, and guilt swim over him and he knew his Pack mate didn't do it on purpose. Yet, that didn't calm him down as much as it should have.

"Kid I'm sorry, I just thought your date went bad." Liam said regretfully. He honestly hadn't known all the dirty details of the date, just that it took a sour turn.

"So now will you cancel it?" Isaac asked, seeming to turn back into his calm controlled self.

"Uh..." Liam rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why are you doing this to me Li?" Isaac sighed. "You're my Pack brother man."

"I didn't mean to but I've been in love with her since the 6th grade." He confessed. "It killed me when you asked her out."

"Why does everyone have school boy crushes? Stiles and Lydia, but now he's with Derek so I guess...anyways there's you and Hayden too-."

Liam chuckled, "I don't know man but this lucky junior is taking her to that carnival in the next county over tomorrow tonight. I'm sorry it didn't work out but I'm not going to cancel it man. If she really liked you don't you think she would've called, or texted you, or I don't know, _not_ flirted with me as soon as I got to my locker."

"Are you sure it wasn't _you_ flirting with her,"

Liam smirked, "Why do you always assume the worst in me?"

"You haven't proven me wrong yet."

"Someone is feeling sassy today."

"Liam, stop antagonizing him." Scott ordered out of the blue. He and Stiles were stomping towards the duo, having heard their commotion from outside, since, with his werewolf hearing, Scott could hear their argument loud and clear despite not being in seeing distance from there. Liam jumped a little in surprise but quickly got his cool back.

Liam chuckled, "Where's the fun in that?"

"Liam," Scott hissed as he came into their eyesight, and Liam whimpered in submission to the second in command Beta. Scott was Derek's right hand man, considering that he was the first wolf Derek took in, and Stiles was the Alpha's mate, making them both higher ranking then the two junior Beta's so their body's were basically demanding submission.

"Stop fighting." Scott growled. Isaac and Liam both fought their instincts to submit to their higher-ranking Beta and Alpha mate by bowing to them.

They clenched their teeth and nodded.

"Liam, go to class." Liam nodded and left when Scott ordered him to, despite there being 15 minutes left of lunch. Isaac whimpered in protest when Stiles ran his fingers through Isaac's hair, and he was having a hard time urging his body not to fall on the ground and roll onto his back in submission.

"C'mon Isaac, let's go back outside." Stiles said it like a suggestion but Isaac felt the tug on his wolf and knew it was an order. Isaac whimpered but nonetheless he followed Scott and Stiles back outside, Stiles' hands never leaving his body.

Isaac sat down on the bleachers, with Stiles and Scott right beside him, and desperately tried to contain his raging wolf, who wanted nothing more then to submit to the powerful duo and do as they say. **(Is this turning oddly sexual or is it just me?)**

"When you pick fights with older, tougher boys you make me age 10 years." Stiles chastised. Isaac nuzzled his head under Stiles' neck, fitting perfectly in the space like a piece in a puzzle.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Isaac whimpered. If he had been in his wolf form his entire body would've been lowered, his ears would've been drawn back, his tail would've been placed halfway between his legs, his back partially arched to show humbleness towards his superior, and his muzzle would've been facing Stiles in a show of acknowledgment.

"Wow, I can smell his desperation and humility all the way across the field." Malia said as she joined the group on the bleachers, using only her legs for balance, as her hands were full of math sheets.

"Shove off," Isaac mumbled into Stiles' neck. Stiles chuckled and rubbed Isaac's back. He knew the pup couldn't have held out for much longer.

"HEY BILINSKI!" Garrett yelled from the bottom of the bleachers. He cupped his mouth with his hands to carry his voice up the bleachers for maximum annoyance levels.

"Shut up Garrett." Stiles mumbled, too low for anyone without super hearing to hear.

"Bilinski, ha." Scott chuckled. Stiles elbowed him the ribs while continuing to stare staight ahead.

"I ALWAYS KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING OFF ABOUT YOU GUYS!" His cronies cackled in glee as Garrett pick up steam. "ARE YOU ALL IN A SEX ORGY? I BET LAHEY'S KINKY, WITH ALL HIS DADDY ISSUES AND STUFF!"

If Isaac had been in his wolf form, his fur would've prickled and stood on edge. Scott wrapped his arm around Isaac and whispered, "Ignore them pup."

Isaac had been working with Derek to repress his wolf side when he felt the need to be protective. His first instinct when being bullied was to put up all his walls and his wolf would start howling to be let out to protect its human side. Obviously, that would be detrimental to the werewolf community in Beacon Hills so Derek, and sometimes Scott with Stiles, would train Isaac to ignore his predators. It killed Stiles to watch Isaac who had become so much more confident in himself since the bite, have to repress something he was proud of for the betterment of everyone else.

"HEY LAHEY, WANT TO SUCK MY-?" Garrett's voice was cut off by a lacrosse ball hitting him in the back of his head. "What the-?" Garrett yelped as he fell to the ground, clutching his head in his hands. Lydia strutted into the field, examining her nails, and stepped around Garrett (not before giving him a _subtly_ swift kick that made him fall backwards) to get to the boys at the bleachers.

"Hey boys," She kissed Stiles on the cheek and sat down next to Isaac.

"Nice throw," Stiles nodded at Lydia beside him. They had a great view of Garrett's followers trying to revive him, as he lay sprawled out on the grass.

Lydia shrugged, "I don't admit to anything," she said with a smirk on her ruby red lips. She blew a kiss at Garrett and his friends with a smirk spreading across her flawless face. "Jackson taught me a thing or two about lacrosse." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned her intense eyes on the werewolves and human beside her. "Now what's this I hear about Hayden?"

Isaac groaned and held his head in his hands.

* * *

 **Hayden's POV**

I studied myself in the mirror of the girl's bathroom. The lighting here was horrible. I turned from side to side to see which angle under the florescent lights made me look better. I was just studying my right side, with my lips pursed and eyes fierce with my new Mac eyeliner when a strawberry blond stormed into the bathroom with the door slamming behind her for maximum angst.

"Are you Hayden?" She asked me as I cleaned up my makeup bag. The last thing I wanted to do was have a confrontation with one of the most popular seniors in the bathroom. How did she even know my name?

"Yes..." I said as I put my makeup bag in my backpack for a speedy escape. "I have to go-."

"Stay away from Liam."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said."

"Are you his mother?"

"What?" She asked. I put my backpack down and put my hands on my hips. Leaving wasn't an option now.

"You heard what I said." I replied, using Lydia's sassiness against her. She raised her eyebrows, clearly expecting more, so I gave it to her. "Based on my understandings of the human body and basic math, it is quite impossible that he is your biological son, so therefore you have no legal claim over him."

Lydia's eyes narrowed. "Sweetheart, you know _nothing_ about the real world. We will chew you up and spit you right into a puddle of your own mess so it's best you listen to me when I tell your faux fur, Target bought boots to never walk near Liam or talk to him with your severely chapped lips, ever again!"

"Or what?" I retorted, crossing my arms.

"Or **_else._** " She said menacingly. "I have friends in high places."

"Is this about Isaac?" I asked, suddenly realizing that Lydia was friends with both Isaac and Liam. Why hadn't I realized that before? It's so obvious now why she's mad!

"Excuse me?' Lydia asked as if I had insulted her, but her eyes gave away the truth.

"Look, I don't think that any man should have dominant control over me. If Isaac is forbidding Liam from dating me, simply because he asked me first, that's despicable. How can you call yourself a feminist? No man but my father has control over who I date, when I date them, and where we go. I can't believe you're doing this Lydia, aren't you the girl who needs no man to show you how things are done? You basically chewed out Greenburg when he talked about how men are smarter then women, and now you're telling me not to date someone because _Isaac_ has some kind of hold on me! Oh my god, you're such a hypocrite." I picked up my bag, shoved past Lydia, and stormed out of the bathroom. That was probably the gutsiest thing I've ever done and I'm willing to suffer through social suicide for what I said.

I huffed and stormed off to my class. As I rounded the corner I bumped into a solid figure and fell to the floor. Rubbing my nose, which ran smack dab in the middle of the solid figure, I looked up at the bolder I ran into and bright blue eyes gleamed back at me

Of course it was Liam _freaking_ Dunbar. Okay, it's official; God hates me!

"Oh h-h-hey Hayden." Liam stuttered out a reply like he was nervous. Why would he be nervous?

"I've got to go to class." I flipped my hair over my shoulder and breezed by him.

"Wait!" I felt a hand yanking on my backpack and I swung around and smacked Liam's hand away.

"I really need to go Liam." I started backing away from him but once he stepped forward as if to follow me I ran the rest of the way.

I made it to class just as the bell rang, earning a disapproving look from my teacher. Oh well, I shrug in my head. Who needs to know science anyways?

* * *

Liam knocked on Isaac's bedroom door in the Hale house. "Zac? Buddy? I'm sorry for going after Hayden, even though she was the one who began the flirting, and I don't want a girl coming in between us. Please come out." When there was no reply Liam sighed and sat down on the ground. He leaned against the wall beside Isaac's room and rested his head against the cold wall.

"He's mad at you." Malia said bluntly. She had come out of her room after hearing Liam's desperate pleas for forgiveness. She had changed out of her school clothes and into sweatpants and a baggy sweater that Liam was almost certain had been Derek's. Stiles had explained when he'd first joined the pack that packmates liked to take their alpha's clothes to smell them and wear them. It gives them a sense of protection and makes their scent stronger so other Pack's would be warned. Although Liam had scoffed at the idea, he had a pair of Stiles' gloves under his pillow (although he would adamantly deny it if anyone asked).

"Ya, I got that." Liam replied.

"Are you going to stay out here?"

"He has to come out eventually." Malia shrugged and closed her bedroom door. Liam sighed and leaned his head back again.

"Zaaccc," Liam sang, knowing his voice would carry into Isaac's room.

"If you think annoying me is going to force me to talk to you then your wrong." Isaac said from his bedroom.

"I could just pick your lock."

"Ya and I could throw you out the window." Isaac retorted.

Liam snorted, "Okay Zac." He said, clearly disbelieving.

"Are you just going to sit there until I come out?"

"Yup."

"You're so annoying."

"Takes one to know one." Liam smirked, having fun teasing his 'little brother.'

"You're retorts aren't even that creative _or_ original."

"Ooo, send me to the burn unit." Liam said. He could hear Isaac's heartbeat picking up pace as he got angrier. To be honest, Liam loved the rush of adrenalin he got when he was itching for a fight. When he was first diagnosed with I.E.D, his doctors and his parents kept trying to squelch that adrenalin, but as a wolf he'd learnt to embrace it and use it to win supernatural fights. It especially came in handy when they trained and Liam was paired up with a physically superior pack mate, like Jackson or Scott. He was never paired with Derek, Stiles was worried they would kill each other. Well more specifically Liam would be killed, because he would be exerting too much effort and go too wild.

"Seriously you guys? What are you, five?" Scott asked as he walked past Liam and Isaac to get to his temporary room at the Hale's. Melissa preferred having him at home but on the weekends or at a late Pack night Scott would sleep over with everyone. Really only Malia, Liam, and Isaac needed to constantly be over so they could get used to the Pack's scent and have the scent on them so if they were attacked, the attacker would know they weren't a struggling Omega and had backup.

Liam chortled, "I've finally graduated to grade one, so I'm six, thank you very much Scott." Scott rolled his eyes and walked into his own room. "Can't say the same for Zac though, he needs to work on his sharing skills." Isaac pounded his door suddenly, making Liam jump. Isaac laughed as he could hear Liam's heart rate had risen in surprise.

"Oh very cute." Liam snipped. "Fine, stay in there pouting like the little baby that you are." Liam huffed and kicked Isaac's door with his foot. "I won't waste another breath on you." He promised before pivoting to walk down the hall towards his room.

"Is that a promise?" Isaac asked. And despite knowing that Liam was still in normal hearing range he didn't get a reply back.

* * *

"Lydia, can you please pass me the salt?" Lydia glanced from Isaac to Liam, who had the salt right in front of him, before cautiously reaching over and grabbing the salt.

"Here," She said, passing the salt across the table to Isaac. Liam's eyes were focusing on his pasta but the beginnings of a smile showed on his lips.

"Five year olds," Scott sang under his breath. Kira nudged him in the ribs.

"Are you two going to keep your pissing contest up or can I focus my energy on more important matters." Jackson asked while twirling spaghetti around his forks prongs.

"Like what, keeping your tan up?" Stiles retorted.

"Or benching weights that are equal to your IQ score?" Lydia joked back. Danny snorted and Jackson sent him a scathing glare.

"I'm done," He throws his napkin on his plate and pushes his chair back causing a sharp screeching noise to echo around the kitchen, making those with super senses wince.

"Ow," Liam whines, tugging at his ear lobe. "Sheesh man."

"Sorry," Jackson said looking anything but apologetic. "I'm going home," he told everyone but was looking pointedly at Derek. "I have a date with Rebecca Sharp and I don't want being associated with you _losers_ to be the first thing she sees when I open the door." Derek nodded, but his mouth was turned into a frown. He hated how Jackson cared much more about his popularity then his loyalty to the Pack.

"Hey, wait for me!" Danny called. He at least had the courtesy of putting his plate in the sink and napkin in the trash. "Sorry guys, he's my ride home." He shrugged and ran after his best friend.

"Nice family dinner you said," Stiles said, twirling his fork around his fingers. "We'll all be together you said." Derek sent a growl in Stiles' direction making the boy laugh. He kissed Derek on the cheek and ruffled his hair. "I'm only teasing you, you big sourwolf," he whispered into Derek's ear.

"Hey Kira, let's go decide what to wear tomorrow." Lydia said suddenly as she dabbed her lips with her napkin. Kira looked up surprised by the invite. Lydia really didn't like anyone in her room at the house.

"Okay!" Kira stood up and took her plate over to the sink.

"Oh can I come?" Scott eagerly asked, vying for any excuse to leave the uncomfortable room.

"Just girls." Lydia sent him a smirk as she pulled Kira up the stairs.

"Hey, put your dishes in the sink!" Stiles called after them but the girls ignored the hyperactive teen.

"Alright, and that's enough sugary sweetness for today." Erica said."Stop before I puke kitties and rainbows." Stiles threw his napkin at her and she split it in mid air with her extended claws. "C'mon Boyd." Boyd nodded at Erica and silently followed her out of the kitchen.

"So now seems like a good time to talk about what happened this afternoon." Derek sighed. He crossed his arms and leaned back against his seat. Liam and Isaac exchanged glances across the table and mimicked Derek's threatening stance.

"Uh...I think I'll get going?" Scott shuffled awkwardly out of the kitchen.

"Wimp." Liam muttered under his breath. He wasn't really annoyed at Scott, he would've done the same thing had the situation been reversed, he just really didn't want to discuss his love life with her second parents.

"So Isaac...what happened?" Derek leaned forward in his seat.

Isaac opened his mouth and took a deep breath. He spilled his guts and told the whole story, surprising trying to be unbiased towards Liam although his sly little commentary did slip in once in a while.

"So Liam, being the little genius that he is-"

"Hey!"

"Back on track Isaac. You said you were at Breadstix?" Derek coaxed him back to the story.

Once he was done telling the story there was a pregnant pause in the kitchen until Stiles turned to Liam.

"Anything you want to add?"

Liam turned in his seat towards Isaac, "Zac, she started to flirt with me, I didn't start it bro. She said that her date was cut short and that she didn't have any fun. I had no idea it was Pack related man, we were doing different things on that 911 pack emergency and I went straight home afterwards. It literally didn't even come to my mind the corresponding dates until you _after_ got angry with me at school."

Isaac sighed and looked down at the floor, remaining silent.

"Zac?" Stiles prompted, jostling Isaac's leg a little.

"You could have told her to go away Liam. Don't act like you were defenceless."

"And you could snuggle with me and Derek tonight but both look like they aren't going to happen." Stiles snapped.

" _Stiles,"_ Isaac whined.

"Hey we could lock you in a closet and make you talk out your problems like we did for Scott and Jackson."

'They still hate each other." Liam informed.

"Ya but not as much as before." Stiles kissed Isaac's forehead and then the top of Liam's hair as he walked around the table finally ending at the head. "You two will deal with your issues before the end of this week or no there will be more dating. Ever. If girls cause you this many issues, you can go without them."

"You're giving us an ultimatum?" Liam asked astonished.

"Yup." Stiles gave them a smirk and waltzed out of the room. Immediately both heads turned to Derek who held up his hands.

"Hey, you heard my mate. I'm not crazy enough to defy his orders, wolf or not." The two boys sighed dejectedly as Derek got up and left the kitchen.

"So..." Liam shut his mouth when Isaac sent him a scathing look. "Great conversation." Liam muttered.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Reviews are welcome!**


	8. Don't Pick On Liam Unless

**A/N: The Do's and Don't of Liam**

 **1\. DO NOT pick on Liam unless you want to be Werewolf food.** **(JK) (Not really)**

* * *

Liam sighed as he approached his house. He knew he was in for it. He tried to calm his heart rate, which seemed to be so loud that he feared his neighbours could hear it as he twisted the doorknob. Yet, as hard as he tried, he knew he couldn't hide things from his brothers for long. They had a way of knowing when he was lying, it was uncanny! He never got away with things for long in his house, whether it was a stolen cookie (he was 4, sue him!), or something larger like going to a party when he was grounded (weren't the teenage years meant for experimenting?). His brothers always seemed to be one step ahead of him.

He kept his head down as he closed the door and shed his jacket, trying to act as normal and nonchalant as possible. He hung his coat up on the coat rack and it fell off. He sighed and picked it up again, aggressively hooking it onto the rack.

He didn't know where his brothers were but he knew that Scott had as keen hearing as he did at lie detecting so he tried to run as quietly as possible past the living room and the kitchen.

It turns out, he wasn't as successful as he thought.

"Liam, what is that?" 26-year-old Scott asked from his spot at the kitchen table. It was such an unusual question that it made Stiles look up from his phone (where he was playing Angry Birds) to watch his little brother speed across the room.

"It's nothing. Don't worry guys." 16-year-old Liam tried running up the stairs but after a quick exchange with Stiles, Scott used his werewolf speed to catch up with his athletic brother. He gently, or as gently as he could, grabbed Liam and pinned him up against the wall.

"I'll ask again and this time I expect a real answer little brother." Scott looked Liam squarely in the eye and repeated his question, punctuating every word. "What. Is. That?"

"Really it's-."

"If you say it's _nothing_ again I'll smack you." Scott threatened. Nothing brought out _mama Scott_ faster then an injured brother.

Liam sighed and took off his sunglasses to show Scott a huge shiner covering his right eye. Scott growled under his breath and grabbed Liam's chin, turning it right and left, to get a better view. Liam sighed and looked at the ground to escape Scott's glares.

"Woah! What the hell?!" Stiles exclaimed. He had come up, unbeknownst to Liam, behind Scott and got a full view of Liam's black eye. "Someone's defiled our baby brother?" Scott twisted his neck so he could face Stiles.

"Defiled? Was that one of your SAT words Stiles? Nice memory." Liam said sarcastically, despite the fact that he was in no position to taunt someone bigger and stronger then him.

Scott snapped his head back to Liam and fixed him with a look only a big brother could manage. He knew, like only a big brother could, that Liam only got sarcastic when his walls were going up.

"Okay, you're going to tell us what happened so we can go and knock some sense into this guy, in more ways then one." Stiles threateningly cracked his knuckles in the background. Liam rolled his eyes but winced because of the pain.

"Do you _know_ how much legal trouble you could get into for doing that?" Now it was Scott and Stiles' turn to roll their eyes.

"Our dad's the Sheriff and moms a nurse who is very good at keeping secrets. I don't think we'll have any problems. You know, unless this was your fault then I'd have to knock some sense into you!" Scott grabbed hold of Liam's shirt to keep Liam against the wall. The teenager held his hands up in defence even though he knew his brothers would never hurt him too badly. They might roughhouse sometimes but they were always gentler with him then they were with each other. His mom said it was due to the age gap but Liam had a feeling Scott was stronger then he looked and he was just too afraid to really get at Liam.

'Woah! It definitely wasn't my fault! I didn't even throw the first punch." Liam protested. "What happened to innocent until proven guilty?"

"What happened?" Stiles asked. Liam looked down at his shirt that Scott was still gripping onto.

"If you release me I'll talk." Scott laughed and just tightened his grip.

"Kid, we know you better then that. Keep talking or I'll put you in a headlock." Liam sighed and looked up at the ceiling as if praying to a higher power.

"You're pulling out chest hairs."

" _You_ have chest hairs?" Stiles asked. "Oh the wonders of puberty. You know, when we were your age-"

"Fine!" Liam grumbled under his breath before turning back to his brothers. There was nothing he hated more then getting 'the talk' from his brothers. Sometimes he couldn't tell whether they did it out of brotherly love or if they just liked seeing him turn firetruck red. "Eric Whittmore was calling mom and you guys names and stuff."

"Oh well that was quite informative." Scott joked. "That clears things up."

"Liam, you're going to have to elaborate." Stiles smirked. Liam was just like him in so many ways. He remembered having a similar conversation with his dad over the word 'lie'. Liam was like a carbon copy of Scott and Stiles combined in so many ways. He was athletic (Scott), smart (Stiles), sarcastic little sh*t (Stiles), and was like a little puppy (Scott all the way).

Liam took a deep breath before he began talking. "He kept on saying that I was a mistake, and mom was a whore, and he even said Stiles was a snarky little shit and Aunt Lydia should dump his sorry ass. It was _so_ ridiculous I should've just left it..." Liam began stammering off so Scott tightened his hold on him and he was brought back. "A-a-and I began to, I swear, but then he threw a lacrosse ball at me and I had to retaliate. I threw it back at him but purposely hit him in the leg since, you know, the principal and me aren't exactly best friends. His friends were egging him on to fight me." Liam rubbed the back of his head, feeling the bump Eric left on him.

"So then he punched you?" Scott asked, his anger growing.

"Oh no, then Mr. Yukimora came out of his classroom and stopped us."

Stiles sighed in aggravation. "Okay, THEN what?"

"Well, nothing happened during the rest of the school day but then when I got to the parking lot..."

"Yes...?" Stiles leaned forward to hear him better.

"He keyed the Jeep and wrote things with spray paint ALL over it and he even threw a rock through the back window." Liam shuddered at the memory. "T-then as I was examining the car he jumped me. I got a couple good punches in but he gave me a black eye and sore ribs."

Scott released Liam and took deep breaths to control his anger and his inner wolf that was threatening to take over. Stiles moved cautiously towards his best friend and brother and rubbed his shoulders. Scott pushed him away and started down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Stiles called after him. Liam slowly slid down the wall and hit the floor. He put his head between his legs and did some deep breathing. Liam had anxiety issues; something that he was diagnosed with when he was 8, and deep breathing helped him stop on-coming panic attacks.

"What? You think I'm going to make our parents pay for the repairs on the Jeep? This little shit is getting a visit from the big dogs tonight." Scott opened the garage door and felt around for the light switch.

"Dog **S**? Plural? Can't we just send him a Howler by owl?" Stiles asked and Scott ignored him, knowing his brother would follow him anyways despite his protests. Scott found the light switch and grabbed his jacket off the hook. He entered the garage and, with a 'beep beep', unlocked his car.

Stiles looked back at his completely wrecked (emotionally and physically) little brother and then back at the garage. Stiles shook his head and mumbled under his breath 'why me?' before yelling, "I'LL BE THERE IN A MINUTE!" to Scott. Even without yelling he was sure Scott could've heard him. Besides, Scott wouldn't leave without him. He _was_ Robin after all.

Liam looked up at Stiles with teary eyes. "Please don't go." His voice cracked on the last word and his lip wobbled. Stiles sighed and crouched down so he was the same height at Liam, who was still on the ground.

"Kid," Stiles put his hand on Liam's shoulder. "When have we ever backed down when another kid was messing with you?"

The answer was never. Even if it was a stupid argument like who fouled whom in basketball at the local park, Scott and Stiles always supported him.

"B-but you'll only make it worse!" Liam's hands were shaking and Stiles got the sense that this had been going on for a while, and he was genuinely terrified of Erin. "P-please. S-stiles, I'm beg-begging you!" Hot tears ran down Liam's face but the younger boy didn't care.

Stiles knew Liam was beyond comforting at this point so he just drew his brother in and hugged the life out of him. Eventually, minutes later, Liam's shaking ceased and instead of sobs there was a little sniffling.

"Kid, I'm going with Scott and that's that. Do you want me to lock you in your room until we're done, or chain you to the front porch like a dog so you can't try and stop us?" Liam let out a watery laugh and wiped his nose on the back of his sleeve.

"Maybe." Now it was Stile's turn to laugh.

A honking outside alerted the two that Scott was getting tired of waiting.

"Promise to try your best not to anger him any more then usual?" Liam said. His voice was less shaky then before but it still wasn't average.

"Kid, you have my big brother promise." Stiles held out his pinkie finger and Liam just stared at it. "You shake it, c'mon." Stiles wiggled his pinkie in Liam's face.

"I know how to pinky swear Stiles, I'm not stupid, but a big brother promise isn't a real thing." Liam sneered.

"It is if you want it to be." Stiles hid his smirk well. Until Liam was 10, he always made Scott and Stiles swear on their 'big brother promise'. Clearly his little brother had selective memory. He wiggled his pinkie finger but Liam refused to shake it.

"Dork." Liam shot at him but he sent Stiles a shy smile to let him know he was joking. It was hard to know with Liam so those little social cues worked well.

"Midget." Stiles laughed as Liam's jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"I CAN STILL GROW! You're stuck like that forever, or until you shrink like Mrs. Klein." Stiles cackled and ruffled Liam's hair as he stood up. Mrs. Klein had been their neighbour since they'd moved into their new house. She was always complaining about how she was once 5'9 and was now only 5'3; something about a curved spine. She was always yelling at Liam for slouching.

Scott honked twice and Stiles rolled his eyes at his best friend. All the boys sometimes took advantage of their dad being the Sheriff.

"I'm going but I'll try to see you before you go to bed. Don't forget to lock the door behind me."

"Please come back in one piece." Liam said, only half joking.

"Oh, **I** will, but I can't promise anything for Scott or Erin." Stiles replied.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" was Liam's parting words before Stiles closed the door on him. Liam sighed and walked into the kitchen. His eye was still throbbing and he prayed that someone bought frozen peas.

* * *

"How do you know where Eric lives?" Stiles asked as Scott drove his own car, a second hand Toyota Corolla, down the dirt paths of Beacon Hills.

"I scented the Jeep so I'm just following that." Scott turned onto a road with rows of townhouses lined up on both sides of the street.

The car lurched forward as Scott came to a sudden stop in front of house number 27. It was a medium sized home with a nice floral landscape growing on their front yard. There was a path of cobblestone bricks leading up to the grand red front door.

"Well, here we are." Scott turned off the car and got out with Stiles following closely behind him.

"Well, it doesn't look like it houses Satan's child but looks can be deceiving." Stiles replied sarcastically. "Just look at Jackson."

"Stiles," Scott sighed as he locked the car.

"Isaac? What's up with him and his scarf anyways?"

"Stiles." Scott sighed again. "Try not to pick on my pack so much."

"Eh, no promises." Stiles said cheekily. Stiles hummed the Batman theme song under his breath as they approached the house.

"Dude are we back to that again?" Scott sighed, getting flashbacks to his sophomore year.

"Hey, sometimes I want to be Batman, okay?" Scott shook his head but he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. They stomped up the steps leading to the house as if they were thunder gearing up for a huge storm. Their front door stood menacingly in front of them.

When Stiles knocked threateningly on the door with the side of his fist Scott gave him a reproachful look.

"We sound like the police Stiles." Scott said. "We're not here to arrest someone-" after seeing the look on his best friend/brothers face Scott quickly added, "No! Those handcuffs are only for emergencies!"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "You're no fun."

Scott sighed, "Okay when someone answers the door what do we say?"

"We're not here for you, we're here for justice." Stiles said, cracking his knuckles and neck.

"That was so cheesy dude." Scott chuckled. He stopped and stood up straighter when he heard the clicking of heels behind the door.

A woman dressed in a very voluptuous and Junoesque fashion answered the door. "Hello?" She was wiping her hands clean with a dishtowel in one hand and the faint sounds of a football game were echoing in the background.

"Hello Ma'am we're Liam Dunbar's brothers." Scott introduced themselves. She had to squint as the night time made it hard for easy vision, for those without super human senses.

"Oh, hello." She said. There was a pause as she was clearly waiting for more information about why two men in their late twenties were knocking on her door late at night.

"Uh, we're here to talk to your son. He has some homework for Liam. Our brother was sick today with the flu."

"Oh how nice. That poor Liam and his anger issues. You must have such a hard time." Stiles had to grip Scott's hand to keep both of them from punching the lady.

"We get along just fine, Ma'am." Scott, ever the gentlemen, said. She clicked her tongue as she thought of Liam.

"Well go on up, it's the least we can do." She spoke of Liam as if he were a charity case.

"His bedroom is the first door on the left." Mrs. Wittmore stepped aside and let the boys in.

The boys climbed up the stairs loudly like a herd of elephants. They located the door with a big crossbones picture on it with the words 'keep out' written in red and dripping with blood. Stiles rolled his eyes and knocked on the door twice.

"Yes?"

"I'm Stiles Stilinski-McCall and I'm here with my brother, Scott. We have something we want to discuss with you."

"I don't want to talk to you. Go away!" Eric yelled.

"Kid, we knocked on the door simply to be polite. We don't have to listen to you." Stiles laughed and pushed open the door.

"GO AWAY! MOM HELP!" Eric leaped up from his bed and tried to close the door on the boys. "I don't want to talk to you," Eric glared at Scott, "or your f-a-ggy brother." He hissed through his clenched teeth as he struggled to close the door on the entering duo. Scott saw a flash of yellow in Eric's eyes as the boy tightened his jaw.

"Go ahead and call for your mommy. How would she feel to learn about what you've been doing at school?" Stiles taunted.

"Your brother has anger issues, everybody knows that. It's not my fault that freak couldn't-." Eric didn't get to finish his wildly offensive sentence because Scott grabbed him by the collar, ceasing his pathetic attempt at closing the door, and flung him onto his bed.

* * *

 **12:35AM**

Liam watched the TV screen with blearily eyes not even comprehending what he was watching. It was all just a blur of colours. His parents had said goodnight to him some time ago, he couldn't remember the exact time. They let him stay up because they knew he would be too restless to go to sleep. His brothers weren't home yet, and he couldn't sleep until he knew they were safe. It might sound ridiculous that he was worried about his healthy, fit brothers going up against a mere teenager but he always felt very protective of them.

He was just nodding off when he heard the lock turn and the new voices enter the front hallway. All of a sudden, life was put back into Liam and he was as awake as ever.

When Scott and Stiles entered the living room they weren't surprised at all to see him sitting there in the dim lit room. They shared a look, that despite living with them for all his life he couldn't decipher, and sat down on either side of him on the couch. They wrapped their arms around him and squished him in between them.

"So..." Stiles began.

"Just-" Liam took a deep breath. "Just tell me if he's alive." When Stiles snorted Liam rephrased his question. "Is he in the hospital?"

"Liam, you're tired-" Liam's heart rate sped up when Scott spoke.

"Oh my gosh! I told you guys not to mess with him and what do you do? Ignore me!" He tried to stand up but his brothers held him back. He was near tears when he thought about what school on Monday would look like. Liam didn't realize he'd bit his lip so hard that it bled until Stiles, out of nowhere, had a Kleenex on it and was whispering in his ear to draw him back into reality.

"Shh." Stiles pulled him up close and rubbed his hand up and down Liam's arm. "Shh, kid. It's all right." Liam just shook his head and let his tears fall down his face. He drew himself closer and clutched onto Stiles, loving the comfort the mere smell of his brother brought to him. When he was younger and had a bad dream, just being in his brother's presence helped calm him down.

"I'm going to make you some tea." Scott stood up and walked into the kitchen, which was to the right of the living room. It was an open concept kitchen, which mean Scott could watch (and hear if he used his werewolf senses) what was going on in the living room.

"Liam, it's tearing us apart that this guys scares you so much. We taught you better then that."

"H-he just freaks me out. I'm terrified, scared out of my wits. I'm always wondering where he is. He makes me feel small, and dirty and-" Liam choked on his sobs.

"Well he is a Whittmore after all." Stiles mumbled. Liam shuddered.

"What does that mean? Was there a Whittmore in your grade?" Scott and Stiles shared a secretive look over Liam's head. Before they could reply Liam was stifling a yawn.

Scott returned with a steaming mug of tea that he wordlessly handed to Liam. Liam took two small sips of it and then put the mug down on the coffee table.

"I can't drink anymore."

"Oh c'mon." Scott handed him his discarded mug. "Have some more tea, it'll help calm you down." Realization dawned on Stiles as he watched Liam drink some more under his older brothers watchful eyes.

"T-this kind of tastes different. Did you use a n-n-new kind?" Liam could barley stutter his sentence out in between yawns. Stiles pulled Liam close and made the younger boy rest his head on his shoulders. "Yo-you did something to this, didn't you? Sccooottt!" Liam tried to lift his head but Stiles pulled it back down.

"Rest. We'll discuss this later." Stiles ordered. Liam glared at Scott with tired, glassy eyes before they were pulled down to sleep.

Scott sighed and took the mug from Liam's lax grip. He got up and emptied the mug in the kitchen sink. "I hated doing that to him."

"Well, what would we have said to him? His bully is just a Beta werewolf who hasn't mastered control yet?" Stiles snorted. He grabbed a blanket that was hanging over the couch and wrapped Liam in it. The younger boy barley stirred.

"Maybe we should tell him." Scott said as he rejoined Stiles in the living room.

"Really Scott? He has enough to worry about."

"I'm just surprised he hasn't put two and two together yet."

"Me too. He hasn't even picked up on any of our hints!" Stiles said. "And I've made more dog jokes then James Potter by now, probably."

"Maybe he's in denial?"

"It's not just a river in Egypt you know?" Stiles added not so helpfully.

Scott groaned, "Did you swallow a pun book or something?"

Liam let out a loud snore. Stiles nodded at the idea. "He's certainly stubborn enough. Like a mule. Hey, is that a combination? A were-mule?"

"Oh gee, he's mulish? I wonder where he gets _that_ from?" Stiles cuffed Scott's head.

"Oh shut up Scott." He laughed. He stopped when he heard his mothers heartbeat spike and voice take an angry turn. "Uh-oh."

"What?" Stiles asked. Scott shushed him and tried to tune into his mothers phone conversation but she'd already hung up.

"Mom's coming." Scott warned.

"Oh how nice of you to warn him Scott." Melissa said as she came down the stairs. "Does someone want to tell me what you two were up to tonight?" Melissa asked, seeing her grown sons and her sleeping youngest. "I just got a call from Mrs. Whittmore, whose very upset, saying that Eric's in the hospital after _you two_ visited him! Did you two do something?" She accused.

"Don't mess with Liam unless you wanna be werewolf food." Scott and Stiles said in unison.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? Should I make this part of the Liam series? Don't worry, another genius Isaac story will be soon.**

 **Please read and review!**


	9. Genius Part 6 Isaac

**A/N: Chapter 6! I am sooooo sorry for the late update.**

 **Here we go!**

"Does anyone know the answer?" The teacher, Mrs. Hilbery, asked her junior class impatiently, while completely ignoring little Isaac Lahey's raised hand in the front row. Vernon Boyd raised his hand and Mrs. Hilbery sighed in relief. "Yes?" She asked, pointing at the black junior.

"I think Isaac knows the answer Ma'am." There was scattered laughter around the classroom, mostly because half the class was either ditching or asleep and Isaac was _clearly_ the only one paying attention.

"Fine." The teacher sighed, knowing that the picking Isaac was the only way she could move forward in class. "Mr. Lahey, won't you enlighten us about the sun?"

"The sun is a star commonly known as a G2 dwarf. It is a sphere of hydrogen and helium 870,000 miles in diameter that obtains its energy from nuclear fusion reactions in its interior, where the temperature is about 15 million °C." Isaac Lahey said without once glancing at his textbook.

"Thank you. You could all learn a thing or two from him." Isaac blushed and sunk lower in his seat. Vernon Boyd, one of Isaac's pack brothers and friend, laughed and patted the 14 year old on the back. he purposely sat behind the younger in class as it was common knowledge that Mrs. Hilbery made partners for assignments based on who was sitting behind who. It was a stupid, idiotic system but it saved Isaac from working with either a) jerks b) bullies and c) slackers who made him do all the work. Besides, Boyd would deny it if anyone publicized it, but Isaac was growing on the older teen.

Before she could humiliate Isaac any further the bell rang. "Don't forget to read chapter 6 for homework." She yelled at the students who were frantic to escape the classroom and her nasal voice.

"I'm assuming you've already read chapter 6?" Boyd asked. Isaac blushed and nodded. "And it's also safe to assume that you've probably read the whole textbook AND made notes on what they got wrong."

"I even sent them in a letter to the company." Isaac said. "But I haven't received a reply yet, or even a thank you." Boyd chuckled and wrapped his arm around Isaac's neck as they exited the science classroom and walked into the crowded hallway.

"You know, for a genius, sometimes you can be real stupid."

"So they tell me." Isaac sighed.

"Hey, what's up with you and Liam? Did you kiss and make up yet?"

Isaac sighed again. "Not _exactly_."

"You guys didn't fight right? He's bigger and stronger then you Zac, especially when he's angry." The violent memory of the coach's car that Liam totaled flashed in his mind.

"Is Liam still alive? " Isaac joked. "Mom would have his head if he so much as flicked me."

"Zac." Boyd warned.

"Okay, okay, so we didn't exactly make up but we're not as tense as before."

"What happened?" Boyd pressed for more details.

"We came to a tentative agreement, mostly because Liam has a date on Friday that he claims he _can't afford to miss_."

Boyd chuckled, "is he always so dramatic?"

Before Liam could answer he heard a commotion from down the hall. He and Boyd exchanged worried glances then they saw a male, sophomore's body fly across the hall and hit a wall. The sophomore collapsed into a broken heap and stayed down. Liam saw the young boys hand quiver as the mocha skinned boy went into the fetal position to protect his organs from further attacks.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Liam's voice, which was very close to a growl, echoed down the hall. The injured boy visibly quaked in fear. Isaac felt the anger inside of him grow as he could see himself in that boy. Back when he lived with his father, if you could even call him that, Isaac knew what being scared sh*tless really looked like and that boy was practically the dictionary definition of it.

Isaac slowly began to approach the boy but when the nameless boy looked his way his eyes widened and, using the wall as a crutch, he slowly got up by himself. Liam stopped in the middle of hallway, as students either ran away or stayed clinging to a wall, wanting to see how the action would play out.

"Liam's on the prowl?" Boyd suggested. Isaac shuddered just as the yelling and punching stopped and was replaced with a female voice. Isaac took some deep breaths to calm his heart rate. He really didn't like violent confrontations.

"LIAM WHAT THE HELL?"

"HAYDEN-"

"YOU CAN'T JUST GO AROUND PUNCHING ANYONE WHO LOOKS AT ME!"

There were hushed whispers that Isaac and Boyd could only hear because of their supernatural hearing.

"Liam this isn't appropriate."

"Hay, listen-"

"You need to control your anger. I don't want to fear for my safety every time we disagree."

Isaac's hands sweated in anticipation. Was she saying what he though she was saying?

"Ugh, I can't deal with you overly jealous hormonal teenage boys. How about you leave me alone."

"Oh c'mon Hayden, don't be like that!"

"Hmph." Hayden stuck up her nose in the air and stomped away, leaving Liam in the dust.

Isaac, seeing a perfect opportunity, speed walked to catch up to the girl.

"So...now that you've ditched Liam-" Hayden held up her hand before Liam could finish.

"Listen to me." She enunciated in a way usually reserved for those who were mentally challenged or a misbehaving kid. "I want nothing to do with you, Liam, or anyone else in your weird friend group. Capeesh?"

"But-"

"Uh-uh-uh...Cappesh or no capeesh?"

"Capeesh." Isaac mumbled. He hung his head in disappointment and embarrassment. He was well aware of the curious teenagers littering the hallway.

"Thank you," Hayden nodded once and then quickly scurried away.

"You win some, you lose some brother." Boyd wrapped an arm around Isaac's shoulder and squeezed him close. It was a little known fact to those outside of the Pack that Vernon Boyd could actually be a compassionate, grateful human being once you chiseled away his brash attitude. Unless you were Stiles. Ya, he still really disliked Stiles.

"Wanna go drown your sorrows in some books?"

"I know you're kidding but that sounds really nice." Isaac rested his head against Boyd as the two walked down the hallway.

"Hey! What about me?" Liam called after his Pack brothers.

"Should we include him?" Boyd asked Isaac. Isaac shrugged solemnly. He felt like all the happiness inside of him was sucked out. Hayden's harsh words were swimming around in his ears.

"Whatever." Isaac's voice broke. It seemed like forever ago when his changing voice was the main part of his daily worries. Isaac chuckled, how naïve he had been. Isaac felt just like the mocha skin boy had felt, tired and exhausted from fighting but determined to fix his own problems and not seem weak. Isaac sucked in some breath, rolled back his shoulder, and looked straight ahead.

"I'll meet you in the library, second floor, science fiction section." Isaac barked out as he walked ahead.

'Just put one foot in front of the other,' Isaac mentally coached himself. 'You can do this. Lahey men aren't weak.' Isaac made it halfway to the library before he couldn't hold back his tears.

Scott was right, breaking up with your first love really DID hurt more then a silver bullet.

 **A/N: Aw poor Isaac. I think I'm gonna end the story of genius Isaac here but will continue with more drabbles.**

 **Would anyone be interested in reading 'the Layden chronicles." I found some ADORABLE Layden prompts on Tumblr that I'm just itching to write. I already wrote 3 out of the 10 prompts. This would be a separate story from Pack Puppies though, so don't worry!**

 **Does anyone have any suggestions/preferences for more drabbles? Comment some!**

 **I also realized that, for some reason, the links to writing blogs don't show on FFN so, while I try and figure this out, you can PM me if you want the links.**

 **Read and review!**


	10. He's 15, He's Not Going To Prom

**He's only 15; he isn't going to Prom**

 **A/N: Sorry for lateness!**

"So are you girls prepared for 'A Night to Remember'?" Stiles asked as he set his lunch tray down. He kissed Malia on the cheek as he sat down beside her. The Pack was outside of lunch, enjoying the surprising breezy weather in late May. Malia has the table covered in books as she hurried to finish her last English essay with Lydia, who'd already finished and handed it in, adding in her two cents when Malia was stuck.

"Almost. We're going to book a limo after school." Lydia said as she bit into her red, juicy apple. Her blood red lipstick stayed on as she seemingly unhinged her jaw to take a bigger bite. Malia's stomach grumbled loudly and she ripped off a piece of her sandwich and chewed it aggressively. Scott sat down beside Kira, who was silently reading her history textbook. He kissed her on the cheek and she sent him a shy smile.

"I hate English." Malia growled as she furiously typed on her laptop.

"Do you guys have everything else done for Prom?"

"Ya, even some things _unexpected_." Lydia raised her eyebrow suggestively. "I stopped by the pharmacy earlier for some... _supplies_." Liam avoided looking at the senior boys pants but it was much harder then usual (pun intended).

Nobody noticed Liam squirm, clearly uncomfortable at the table's topic of discussion, and shift his eyes around the quad to look for his sophomore friends.

"Who are you taking Lyd? Parrish?" Scott asked as he wrapped his arm around Kira. Lydia shot a glare in his direction.

" _No._ " She said exasperatedly with an eye roll. "Your father put him on patrol that night, unexpectedly." Stiles shrugged innocently.

"What about that guy in our Bio class?" Scott suggested.

"Mark? As if." She scoffed.

"Derek?" Stiles added in. "He's not my first choice but-

"Oh would you guys cut it out! You all know nobody's asked me, no need to rub it in." She chomped unhappily into her apple as she seethed. "Clearly, I'm too intimidating to be approached by the immature, half-evolved male population here-" When Scott began to protest she continued, "Yes I mean you too, Mr. Wolf."

Liam smiled as he received a text from Hayden. The phone was in his lap because he felt it would be rude to openly text as his friends talked. He sent back a winky face and blushed as Hayden replied with a not so innocent text. He felt naked reading the words in public.

"Who are you texting?" Lydia asked Liam suddenly, hoping to get the attention off of her.

"Oh-uh-" Liam was flustered, as he didn't expect to get caught. "No one really."

"Liam, I don't know any 15 year old boy who looks down at his crotch and smiles." Liam felt his face turn red as the Pack laughed. "Who are you texting?"

Before Liam could stutter a reply Malia spoke up. "Who are you taking Liam?" Liam looked up in surprise at Malia's question.

"What?" Liam was prepared to smooth his face in case this was just Malia talking without a filter. He couldn't show his hurt about not being able to go to prom. Everyone would see and they'd try to 'talk' to him. Ugh! Liam didn't **do** those cheesy, after school special talks. Of course, what fifteen year old boy would? He looked around the table but Stiles seemed too preoccupied by his spilt water, Lydia was sucking seductively on her apple while eye f*cking a jock across the quad, and Scott and Kira were gazing lovingly into each other's eyes across the table.

"Who are you taking to prom? Why don't you ask Lydia?" Malia suggested. "Lydia?" Malia shook Lydia's arm and Lydia cut her attention away from the jock and back to her friends.

"Do you want to answer her or shall I?" Lydia asked, not even bothering to look up as she picked apart her salad.

"Malia, I'm not going to prom because I'm not a senior." Liam tried to be as blunt as possible to avoid the attention. He hated that he wasn't the same age as the rest of the pack. Normally it wasn't an issue and they treated him the same, but once it was brought up he felt they treated him with 'kid gloves'.

"So?" Malia asked. Liam gave Lydia a look.

"Your turn." He said. She gave him a small, almost not there, smile before turning to her friend.

"An underclassman can't ask an upperclassman to a dance they aren't even invited to. It's fine, Mal, I'm sure I can get the basketball captain to ask me. He's been not to subtly flirting with me in English class, he just need a little push in the right direction. Teenage boys would _never_ survive without us, they're too daft to even make a move."

"Well then why doesn't Lydia ask Liam? She's invited to prom, right?" Malia continued. Liam desperately wanted this conversation to end.

"Malia, it's fine." Lydia soothed. "It's fine, right Liam?"

"Hmm, ya it's fine. Lydia will find a date, no problem." Liam waved it off like it was nothing but judging by the look Scott was giving him, his heartbeat was giving him away. "Oh, there's Mason. I have to talk to him about something, I'll be back." As subtly as he could he walked quickly to his best friend, and fellow underclassman, who was sitting at a table all by himself.

"Hey dude, I was looking for you." Mason greeted Liam with a warm smile.

"You know they wouldn't mind if you sat with them right?" Liam said, 'them' being the Pack. Liam had been giving the clear from Scott to let Mason into the 'outer circle', even if he said "intense" a little too often. "In fact, you would've saved me from the awkward 'prom' conversation."

Mason barked out a laugh. "What?"

"Lydia doesn't have a prom date and Malia wanted me to ask her out."

Mason almost choked on his salad and took a long sip from his water bottle. "I like that girl." He finally said. "She's blunt and to the point."

"Ya but Hayden would castrate me if I went with her."

"Well she's already tied you to a flagpole once."

"Ugh don't remind me."

"Dude, even _I_ know you don't tell a girl she looks like stuffed watermelon in a dress." Mason shook his head at his friends stupidity. "AND you insulted her favourite soccer team."

"Manchester United is by far the-"

"Dude," Mason held up his hands. "I don't care."

"Mmhmm. " Liam hummed.

"So are you gonna take Lydia?"

"Dude no."

"But Lydia's hot, right?"

"Ya, she's supermegafoxyawesome hot but-..." Liam paused. "Mason, can you tell me if Scott's dictating this conversation to the Pack?"

"Would he do that?" Mason asked but he still looked over Liam's shoulder at the Pack. "Oh, Scott's blushing I think you just caught him mid-act." Liam sighed and buried his head in his arms on the table.

"What did you catch Scott doing?" Hayden asked as she put her tray down on the table.

"Eavesdropping because he's a nosy Alpha. Bad doggy." Liam shot that jab at Scott.

Hayden laughed. Liam loved her laugh, it was like dangling wind chimes. "So, what new?" Hayden asked. "Don't you usually sit with those guys on Thursdays?" Hayden jutted her chin towards the Pack.

"Malia wanted Lydia and me to go to prom together so Liam sought some solitude to be faithful to you." Liam blushed and looked at the ground.

Hayden cackled. "Should I be jealous? I mean redheads _are_ in this year."

"I'll help you fund the limo." Mason offered. "But Hayden's taking you shopping. I'm _so_ done after that mannequin incident at Macy's." Liam threw back his head and laughed.

"That was a fun one."

"For YOU maybe. I can't even look at a mannequin now without feeling violated."

"Can you even _ask_ her to Prom? Can underclassmen do that?" Hayden thought out loud.

Liam sighed, "sometimes they forget I'm younger than they are."

"Or she's just Malia being Malia and not conforming to typical social structures." Hayden suggested. Liam loved how causal she was being about this. She didn't see the popular strawberry blonde as a threat to their relationship unlike most girls would.

"I'm 15, I don't go to prom." Liam mumbled.

"Well when _we're_ seniors I expect the whole pizzazz for my promposal." Hayden told Liam seriously. Hayden's guilty pleasure was her weakness for all things romantic. She had a Pintrest board dedicated to wedding and Promposals with huge public demonstrations, like songs and flash mobs.

"Oh, who says I'm asking _you_?" Liam asked, even though with the way things were going they'd probably be dating Senior year. Hayden laughed and leaned closer to Liam. Liam mirrored her action.

"Because you have brain cells." Hayden said matter-of-factually. "I always like to dance, keep that in mind."

"I'll remember. I always remember."

"Is that so?" She smiled and put her on the table, leaving it open for Liam to grab.

"Although I'm distracted by you're beauty so you'll have to teach me ways to remember."

"Oh I see so-Mason, where are you going?"

"I'm going to puke glitter and rainbows if you guys continue flirting." The two of them pulled apart. "And Stiles is fake puking already."

"Oh my god." Liam hid his face in his hands. Mason laughed.

"So, what are you thinking?"

"How my friends are going to die a slow, bloody death."

"Can you wait until after prom? I don't think my parents would approve of me dating a delinquent."

"I can be so much badder." Liam raised an eyebrow. "Want me to show you?"

"AND I'm gone." Mason left the table to join the Pack's. Liam and Hayden laughed.

* * *

"So, is it still tough being 15?" Hayden asked as they sat nuzzled together on Liam's couch. Her head was tucked under his neck and they were both wrapped in a long beige blanket.

"Nah," Liam said as Hayden slipped her arm under his shirt. "There's no one in the senior class as attractive as you are."

"Not even Lydia."

Liam chuckled, "not even Lydia."

 **A/N: R and R**


	11. Learn to Use a Door

Prompt: "Stop coming in through my window. There's literally a door right there."

AKA the struggles of being the 'big brother' of a sophomore puppy

* * *

 **A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS BEING SO LATE! I just entered university so it's a HUGE transition but I'll try to be more consistent. I try and push chapters out once per month but IDK the story just wasn't flowing. F*ck writer's block!**

 **As a side note, I have never been so proud to be a Canadian! I usually never pay attention to the national anthem but people were crying when the heard it post election!**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh Stiles you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind, hey Stiles!" Stiles sang off tune as he dried his hair off with a towel. He shook his mop of wet hair letting water droplets scatter the floor. His dad wasn't home yet so he could be as loud and crazy as he wanted to, including bringing the bathroom towels into his bedroom. He lifted his head up to look in his mirror and jumped.

"WHA-?!"

"Oh, sorry..."

"LIAM? WHAT THE HELL DUDE?!"

"Sorry." The sophomore said meekly. "I heard the water running so I knew you wouldn't answer the door and-"

"Stop coming in through my window. There's literally a door right there."

Liam shrugged. "I like showing off my werewolf abilities."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "What if I'd been naked?" The thin white towel around Stiles' waist did nothing to hide the seniors growing muscle. Liam could make out the outline of Stiles' thigh-not that he was looking down there. Liam resisted the urge to look him up and down so much that his eye throbbed.

"Stiles, we are literally in a locker room together every Tuesday and Thursday. I've seen your pasty white butt more times then I'd like to."

"Aw, dude. That's it, tomorrow I'm changing in the stalls!" Liam chuckled. "So what's up?"

"Nothing."

Stiles raised his eyebrow. "Dude, I'm not playing this game. You guys only come through my window when you need a therapy session."

"Can't I just come and visit?" Liam sat down at Stiles' desk chair and spun it around.

Stiles snorted. "No, I'm serious kid, what's up? Are you having trouble controlling your shift?"

"No, Scott's helped with that. That is such a last month problem." Liam hung his head. "I-" Liam scratched his wrist. "I had a science question."

"You had a science question?"

"I forget it now."

"Bringing your books might've helped."

"Ya," Liam got up off of Stiles' chair. "I'll go get them."

"Nah, I think I still have my sophomore books here somewhere." Stiles opened his closet and stood on his toes to look on the top shelf.

"Why?" Liam asked as Stiles struggled to bring down a box with one hand. The other hand was holding the thin towel still wrapped around the senior's waist.

"No one would buy them. I highlighted in them too much." Liam got up to help Stiles but the older boy managed to drop the box on the floor without breaking anything.

"Do you plan on going into science in university?" Liam asked casually as Stiles yanked open the lid.

"Maybe forensics. I mainly want to go into the police force." Stiles began to unload some textbooks from the box, some Liam recognised from freshman year.

"And Scott still wants to be a veterinarian?" Liam asked trying to be nonchalant again but Stiles was picking up on his tone as he searched. The older boy stopped his search and looked up at Liam.

"Ya."

"Are there any veterinarian schools nearby?"

"Oh, is that it?" Stiles sighed and started packing the box up again. "It would be easier to just say that instead of having me go through my boxes! Jesus Liam!"

"I'm just asking." Liam protested, trying to act nonchalant again. Stiles rolled his eyes and stood up, leaving the box on the ground.

"You know he'll always be here for you." Stiles put his hand on Liam's shoulder.

"I know-" Liam's voice cracked and he cleared his throat. "I know. That's the problem. I don't want to hold him back."

"Liam," Stiles sighed and turned to face the sophomore. "You won't be holding him back. He'll _want_ to come back. You're his pack, his first beta. You're family to him and we don't leave family or pack behind."

"But do you think...when he graduates...will he leave the country or even the county? Do you think I'll be holding him hostage here in Beacon Hills?"

"Liam," Stiles' voice took on a softer tone. "Where is all this coming from?"

"Nowhere, just a thought."

Stiles sighed and ran his hand down his face and groaned. "Liiiiaaam! Look, I had a plan to watch tv and jack off tonight which _you_ are cutting into so just tell me."

"Ew, Stiles."

"What, like you never do it?"

"I have Hayden."

"Ah, puppy love." Stiles chuckled as he turned to his drawers. He found a pair of boxers and successfully wiggled into them without dropping his towel.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?!" Liam threw his arms into the air. Stiles rolled his eyes as he now struggled into a pair of sweats and going topless. After successfully putting them on Stiles flopped down on his bed. "Liam!"

"Okay, okay. So..." Liam looked sheepishly down at the ground. "You know my step dad?"

"Ya, he's a doctor at the hospital with Scott's ma."

"Ya well," Liam rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't have a good relationship with my dad before he left my mum, ya know. And he kept telling my ma stuff and wouldn't let her get a better job than him and refused to let her even get the better car, even though she worked farther away than him and-" Liam took a deep breath, "and I don't wanna be my dad to Scott."

"Aw kid." Stiles sat up. "I promise you...you are NOT holding Scott back. In fact, I think you're his inspiration to move forward."

"Oh please," Liam snorted.

"No seriously, listen...Scott wants to make a better life for himself and others, that's what makes him such a good Alpha. You helped him with that! You were Scott's first Beta. You've made him into the leader he is today. You're not just pack you're like his puppy brother-"

"Again with the puppy jokes Stiles?"

"Okay, okay but seriously dude. Look, you know Allison right?"

"Ya,"

"Well Scott helped you get over Hayden and you kinda helped him get closure with Allison that way."

"If you say so."

"I do and I'm a senior so trust me." Stiles chuckled.

"Will we all stay in touch?"

"We'll include you in the group chat."

"You guys already have a group chat without me?!"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Somethings aren't appropriate for the puppy."

Liam groaned. "What do you think Hayden and I do-?"

"LA LA LA LA!" Stiles stuck his fingers in his ears and sang loudly.

"STILES, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Stiles' dad yelled from downstairs.

"NOTHING!" Stiles yelled back. "God dude, I'm gonna keep imagining you're a virgin because the other side is wayyy too traumatising."

Liam rolled his eyes and poked Stiles with his toe. "Grow up, senior." Liam threw the title back at Stiles. "I've probably done it more than you have."

"Probably have," Stiles muttered under his breath. Liam let out a bark of laughter.

"Oh my god, really?!" Liam perked up.

"F*ck werewolf hearing!" Stiles mumbled.

"And Hayden's hotter-."

"Dude, now you're pushing it." Stiles sat up and held up his hand in a stop motion. Liam cackled and sat down next to Stiles on the bed.

"Okay but dude, you promise I'm not holding Scott back?"

"Dude." Stiles hearing the serious tone of Liam changed his tune from humorous to a sombre tone. "If anything, you're pushing him forward."

Liam took a deep breath. "Thank you, Stiles." He exhaled.

Stiles slapped Liam on the back. "Hey buddy, that's what my window's for." Liam laughed. "Ya but do that again and I'll line the windowsill with wolfsbane, capish?"

Liam gulped, "Yup."

* * *

 **\A/N: Read and Review**


	12. Wolfsbane Pup

**Part #1: Wolfsbane Pup**

 **A/N: Thank you Robin0203 for your suggestion. This will be broken up into parts**

 **Prompt: Isaac gets hurt and tries to hide it because he isn't healing. Surprisingly he manages to hide it for a bit until they notice him since and could tell he lied when he tried to say it was nothing.**

* * *

Isaac limped into school, his arms wrapped around his ribs. He hobbled to his locker, his eyes skimming the hallway for members of his Pack.

There has been a huge, supernatural fight the next county over that weekend and Isaac was still recovering. Considering that it was Friday, nearly a week after the fight, he was beginning to get worried about the lack of speed in his recovery. While he knew his Werewolf healing wasn't 'speed of light' fast, his ribs should've healed by Wednesday at the very least.

"Hey, Zac!" Scott cheerily approached him, wrapping his arm around Isaac's neck. Isaac smiled a weak smile and leant more on his left, where the pain was less.

"H-hey!" Isaac replied, mustering as much enthusiasm as possible.

"Movie night tonight?" Scott asked, bouncing a litte like the overexcited puppy he was.

"Oh ya!" Isaac replied, even though he just wanted to go home and curl up in his bed.

"I'll give you a ride." Scott volunteered.

"Oh, can I drive there? I want to get more practice for my learners permit and..." Isaac petered off when he saw Scott's wary look.

"Zac..."

"C'mon Scott! Stiles' dad is the Sherriff, we won't get in trouble!"

Scott ran his hands through his hair. "You'll have to use Stiles' Jeep. No way am I letting you drive my bike. And we'll go tomorrow, it gets dark to early to go riding after school."

"Uh...I have night vision Scott."

Scott sent him a lopsided grin. "I know but if I'm taking you driving we are going by my rules. Meet me tomrorow after school in the senior parking lot."

"Yes!" Isaac pumped his arm in the air and had to hide a wince when his ribs were tugged. Scott thumped him on the back and went off to find Kira. If he hadn't been so in infatuated with Kira, Isaac was sure the Alpha would've noticed how off he seemed.

Isaac slumped against his locker and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and drew his senses around the school so he could pinpoint where his Pack was.

He could smell Lydia's flowery scent floating down the hallway and disappearing into the library. He could smell Malia's earthy tones mixed with the pungent smell of confusion in one of the classrooms on the first floor. If Isaac had to take an educated guess, he'd assume she was in math class. Boyd's fetid scent of sweat mixed with blood and acrid Armani cologne was wafting through the gym, while Jackson's scent of ink and copper was gliding through the air from the parking lot where, Isaac could assume, he was showing off his car to the female population.

Hayden's scent was mixing with Liam's, growing desperate and horny by the minute. He could also smell a mix of the tart scent of anxiety, the stale smell of sweat, and the redolent smell of oil, suggesting that Scott and Stiles were in the school most likely on the second floor. While Isaac was still new enough to being a werewolf that he couldn't pinpoint people to exact locations, he could gather enough to plot them on a specific floor or large area.

Isaac often wondered what his own scent smelt like. Scott once described it as what sugar cookies smelt like to someone who was high, which basically meant squat to Isaac himself but he had nodded and smiled regardless.

Isaac perked up when he smelt Kira's floral scent, Hayden's smell of vinegary confidence, and Liam's pine and the acrimonious scent of wet fur coming up behind him, and Isaac turned to smile at the Kitsune and Beta.

"Hey, guys!" Isaac said, trying to seem as perky and awake as possible. He swallowed a cough and tried to focus his eyes on the supernatural beings in front of him, but they kept on trying to close on him.

"Movie night?" Liam asked, completely unaware of Isaac's struggle. Scott said that was a side effect of 'Puppy love', that everyone else faded into the background.

"Ya, who wants to bet Stiles is gonna get us to watch Star Wars?" Hayden said with a smile.

"Eh, that's a suckers bet." Liam joked. Hayden laughed and wrapped her arm around his neck. Kira laughed with them and leant against a locker.

Kira's smile soon turned into a worried scowl. "Zac, are you okay? You're swaying." Isaac tried to steady himself immediately.

"Ya, totally," Isaac said, with as much confidence in his voice as he could muster.

Liam laughed. "Kira, werewolves can't get sick, stop being such a worrywart." He rolled his eyes and jabbed Isaac in the ribs in a joking manner. "Women am I right?"

Isaac gave him a weak smile and took a sip from his water bottle. It burned his throat and Isaac coughed, sputtering water across the floor. "Sorry," Isaac wheezed. "Went down the wrong way."

The three older pack members let it go this time and walked side by side to class. Liam sent Isaac a sympathetic smile as Hayden and he went up the stairs. All four supernatural's were unaware that two "students" were watching the incident from around the corner.

"When can we strike?" One of the "students" asked. She cracked her knuckles as she turned to her friend.

"Let the wolfsbane sink in. Scott should be weak enough by this time Wednesday." He replied.

"Why can't we take out the Betas? He seems weak enough. He's basically a pup. And the girl isn't much older or better." The female queried.

The male assassin growled. "Do you want to take out a pup or a True Alpha? What kind of assassin are you?"

"Shouldn't we work our way up?" The Female assassin argued.

The male assassin smacked his partner on her head. "Don't be stupid. If you want to go back to our Alpha and tell him that, then go ahead. You'll be dead by morning."

"But a whole pack of alpha's tried taking over McCall's pack and-!"

"That pack didn't have the knowledge we have now. Do you want to rule Beacon Hills or not? They have what, six werewolves? Liam, Isaac, Boyd, Hayden, and Erica, three of which are young enough to be cubs. If we can't take down a cub we don't deserve to be here. And that werecoyotee and so-called banshee? We've taken down more with less. They're nothing against our technology."

"Didn't you feel something from that Asian girl, though?"

"It was probably just the scent of the other pack members mixing together."

"But-"

"I am NOT going back to the way thing use to be. Back when we were living on the street. Back when we had to fight to survive. Don't you understand? These werewolves have it made. They don't have to suffer like we do! They have superhuman healing and strength and sight. We barely survived winter in New York. I am not going back." The male assassin grew in intensity as he spoke and the female assassin looked around to make sure his voice wasn't gathering any unwanted attention.

"Ya, okay." The female assassin agreed, mostly to just calm her partner in crime down.

"Get. The. Alpha." The male assassin repeated as they slinked off the school property. The female assassin looked solemnly behind her as the Liam turned the corner.

* * *

Hayden's hair swished behind her as she jogged down the field, way ahead of her other soccer teammates.

Her coach blew her whistle and the team gathered in a sweaty huddle, breathing deeply.

"Good job Romero, the rest of you need to keep up!" Hayden looked the slowest teammates in the eye, never embarrassed from a compliment. "Grab some water and then we'll split up into two teams for a scrimmage."

As Hayden bent down to pick up her water the girl beside her let out a loud exclaim and dropped her bottle.

"Yuck, that tasted gross." The girl stumbled back and held her hands up. "Woah..." Hayden noted that her pupils were growing smaller and becoming dilated.

"What's wrong?" She asked, grabbing the girl's arm. The girl shook Hayden away and shook her head.

"Woah, nothing...n-nothing I must've just been dehydrated."

"Here." The captain of the team handed the girl a water bottle off the bench. "Move along, there's nothing to see here." The group of soccer players dispersed into their own cliques within the team, gossiping about boyfriend drama or complaining about homework.

Hayden turned away and moved to a secluded spot on the bleachers and put her head in between her legs. Although she loved soccer, she hated the team. Well, hated was a strong word, it was more like disappointed. She was disappointed in their lack of work ethic, their lack of leadership, and lack of kindness. When she joined the school team in Sophomore year, most of the girls were already on it from freshman year. They were not pleased when Hayden had beaten one of their own out of a JV spot.

Hayden sighed and flipped her head up. She could see Liam practising on the lacrosse field. At least that was one plus, she could spy on Liam and then, since they both ended at the same time, could go to one of their houses and snuggle until one of their parents called them home. 'Snuggle,' Hayden smirked, 'among other things.'

Hayden's coach blew her whistle before Hayden could delve more into that delightful memory.

* * *

"You're late," Stiles said as soon as he opened the door. Liam rolled his eyes and pushed a bag of Cheetos into the senior's arms and pushed past him, dragging Hayden, who was holding his hand, with him. Hayden let out a joyful laugh as her wet hair, fresh from the shower, smacked Stiles in his face.

"You-" Stiles sputtered, "You ungrateful mutts." Stiles walked back to the living room and jumped over the couch, landing not so gracefully back into his spot. "Scott, your pups are being mean."

"What do you want me to do? Take them on a walk? Spray them with water?" Scott asked although his eyes, and hands, never left Kira's.

"Hey, Zac!" Liam greeted. The youngest Beta was curled up on a chair by himself, wrapped in a crochet blanket that nearly smothered him.

"Hey!" Zac greeted from somewhere beneath the blanket. He didn't make a move to get up and hug Liam like Scott was doing. "Did you guys hear what happened at lunch today? Apparently, they're recalling all the water bottles in the vending machines because people have been getting sick."

"Shhhh!' Stiles yelled, putting his fingers on different people's lips around him. Lydia laughed and pushed him away. Isaac shook with laughter but paused when the movement jostled his bruised ribs. He bit his lip, debating whether now would be a good time to mention his unresolved injury.

"Did you take Adderal today? Like _at all_." She asked. Isaac slowly adjusted his body so that he was facing Scott and opened his mouth to speak when a pale hand covered his gaping mouth.

"Everyone needs to shush because we are watching Star Wars! That includes you Baby Beta!" Stiles announced before flinging himself onto the floor next to Lydia. He grabbed a crochet blanket and wrapped it around himself and her. Isaac shut his mouth and settled back into the chair.

"Where's Malia?" Liam asked as he settled down next to Hayden on the love seat.

"It's her dad's birthday so they went out to eat," Scott replied. "Some Chinese food place in the next county."

"Hopefully they serve dear," Stiles muttered, earning weird looks from the werewolves that heard him. "Liam hit the lights," Stiles ordered, throwing a pillow at the sophomore but missed by a mile.

"Can someone pleased explain to me how _he_ made the lacrosse team!" Liam asked, throwing his hands in the air. Nonetheless, he got up and dimmed the lights.

As the opening theme song played, lighting up the Pack in soft yellow tones, they failed to notice two glowing blue eyes watching them from the outside.

* * *

"So do you have anything that can fix this?" It was Friday and Isaac was growing incrasingly worried when his injuries had not dimmed not disappeared. In fact, Isaac felt they were growing stronger. He took another swig of water as he watched Deaton flurry around the room.

Deaton flipped through books furiously, "I am trying to find anything related to a werewolf not healing but most are not fit for our circumstances." Deaton slammed a book closed and took in a deep breath. "Let's go over the list one more time, okay?"

Isaac nodded.

"Weird dreams?"

Isaac shook his head.

Deaton opened a jar and with a swish of his hand, spread Mountain Ash over the floor. "Try passing through." He ordered.

Isaac jumped off the examination table and lifted one hand through the Mountains Ash. His hand was immediately electrocuted and sent a course of pain through his body.

"AHH!" Isaac screamed, his whole body contouring in pain. He fell to the ground, not sure of which body part to hold. He curled up in a ball and waited for the effects to wear off while his body desperately heaved for air.

"Oh boy." Deaton rubbed his eyes.

 **A/N:**

 **IK this update was short, I was really low on ideas. I'm also not doing as well as I hoped in Psych so I need to boost my grades.**

 ****Sorry if I mix up how people get their license. In Canada you can get your G1 (a written test) at 15+, G2 (20 hours of driving lessons and in class lessons which = driving test w/o highway) at 16+ and a G (full license with highway) at 17+. Also, you only have 5 years to do this so IDK how people in the States do this**

 **Currently, I'm trying to get my G2 bc if I don't complete everything in the next 2 years I have so start again and a) that's a lot of money wasted and b) it's annoying when you passed stuff the first time****

 **Anyways, sorry for how late this update was. I am in 1** **st** **year university and in order to get to 2** **nd** **year in my chosen major I need a certain GPA and one of my electives, Psychology, is KILLING ME!**


End file.
